The Gift
by MARYLOVER
Summary: FIC DE NAVIDAD. Cuando Ed regresa de seguir una pista de la piedra, encuentra que Roy está trabajando más de la cuenta, y parece estar ocultando algo, llevando a Ed a preguntarse si algo anda mal en su relación. RoyEd TRADUCCION Capítulo 24: El Regalo
1. Otoño

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy nueva****mente con la traducción de otro estupendo fic de la gran autora ZaKai. Este fic será actualizado a veces a diario, a veces cada dos días, terminándose de publicar el día de Nochebuena (24 de diciembre). Un adelanto… a todos los románticos les va a encantar, se los aseguro.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fullmetal Alchemist ni este fic me pertenecen, yo sólo lo traduzco y publico para su deleite.**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**1**

**Autumn (Otoño)**

**-**

**-**

**4 de Noviembre**** – (Sábado)**

Ed colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y miró alrededor. Había estado fuera de Central por un mes y en aquel momento las hojas de los árboles estaban cambiando ligeramente del fresco color verde del verano a los vibrantes rojos, amarillos y naranjas del otoño.

Ahora sin embargo, los árboles se cubrían de ricos tallos color tierra. Una hoja empezó a caer de uno de los árboles cercanos a su cabeza. Ed suspiró.

No tardaría mucho. Era el inicio de Noviembre y pronto todas las hojas caerían y vendría la nieve…

El fin de otro año sin ninguna suerte en encontrar la forma de devolverle a Al su cuerpo…

Cuando el adolescente se acercó, la hoja ya había caído, él la pateó, pero sólo hizo que flotara sobre su bota.

Repentinamente, el ruido de un auto retumbó tras él y escuchó, "Hey, jefe ¿quiere un aventón?"

Ed se volteó e inspeccionó la avenida para encontrarse a Havoc conduciendo uno de los autos que usaban los militares de la oficina de Mustang, luego echó un vistazo hacia donde se elevaba el cuartel general por sobre todos los demás edificios.

"Claro," dijo, dejando la acera y corriendo hacia el vehículo.

Luego que entró al auto, Havoc preguntó, "¿Cómo estuvo el Sur?"

"Caluroso," Ed contestó con una sonrisa. "El Sur es siempre el mejor lugar adonde ir cuando el clima se torna helado." Luego añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Hasta los _pájaros_ saben _eso_, Havoc."

El teniente soltó la carcajada ante el azote verbal y respondió, "Sí, y los pájaros son también lo bastante listos como para no regresar al norte hasta que el clima se torne nuevamente caluroso."

"Ajá, bueno, pero los pájaros no tienen que reportarse con su comandante en jefe," Gruñó Ed, pero sabía que Havoc lo había superado con la afirmación anterior.

El más alto sonrió y dijo, "Tú no me engañas. Sé que lo extrañaste." Havoc negó con la cabeza. "Sinceramente, ese hombre no es para nada divertido si tú no estás cerca. Todo lo que hace es trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, _y_ se pone de mal humor. Seguramente por la falta de se…"

"¡_Havoc!_" Gritó Ed avergonzado, y el otro rió. El adolescente negó con la cabeza y miró irritado por la ventana. Algunas veces pensaba que era mejor antes, cuando los oficiales no sabían de lo suyo con Mustang.

Las relaciones entre los militares eran asuntos complicados. Normalmente, no eran alentadas las relaciones entre un oficial superior y su subordinado, pero ocurría de vez en cuando. Usualmente se mantenía a escondidas porque, por lo que Ed había escuchado, era un verdadero infierno tratar de convencer al Fuhrer para que éste le dé su aprobación.

Por lo tanto, él y Mustang habían intentado llevarla en secreto, pero por supuesto eso se vino al agua cuando el hombre le había hablado de tener sexo sobre su escritorio durante el refrigerio, cuando todos estaban fuera…

Ed meneó la cabeza.

Por supuesto tú asumirías que el hombre se había asegurado que su eficientísima teniente primera no estuviese trabajando en su hora de refrigerio antes de sugerir algo como eso…

El suspiró. Una vez que ella lo supo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que los otros oficiales del área también lo supieran. Ellos eran demasiado inseparables como para que no terminaran enterándose. Por supuesto no le dirían nada a nadie, pero eso no los detenía de bromear sobre aquello.

La única con quien habían tenido algún problema al respecto era Hawkeye. No por los rangos ni por el hecho de que Ed y Mustang fueran hombres – tener relaciones sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo no era poco usual en Amestris – lo que le molestaba a Hawkeye era la abismal diferencia de edad. Les había tomado algún tiempo a ambos para convencerla de que Ed podía manejar la relación, y de que esto no era sólo una aventura para Mustang.

A pesar de haber tenido que defender su edad, Ed se sentía agradecido de que la estricta teniente haya estado preocupada por su bienestar.

"Bueno pues, ya llegamos, jefe." Dijo Havoc al tiempo que se estacionaba cerca del edificio militar. "Tengo algunas cosas más por hacer, por eso lo dejo aquí nomás."

Ed asintió y salió del auto. "Gracias por el aventón," dijo y cerró la puerta.

-----------------------

Cuando Ed entró a la oficina de Mustang, sonrió ante el desastre de papeles dispersos por sobre su escritorio. Resultaba difícil no pensar que era divertido el hecho que, a pesar que el coronel era meticuloso en cuanto a su apariencia, lo mismo no aplicaba para lo que lo rodeaba.

"No, _usted_ no entiende," decía Mustang al teléfono. El hombre estaba parado dándole la espalda a Ed y tenía un papel presionado contra la pared con un bolígrafo en su otra mano. "Sí… _sí_, yo sé que usted dijo eso antes, pero…"

El hombre giró y quedó paralizado cuando vio a Ed parado ahí. En cuanto se percató de ello, el adolescente le regaló una sonrisa y un pequeño saludo con la mano.

"Mire, voy a tener que llamarlo más tarde." Una pausa. "O _quizás_ mejor deba hablar con otra persona de su departamento; ¡tal vez alguien que realmente pueda _hacer_ algo!" Y con eso, el coronel colgó estrepitosamente el auricular del teléfono.

"¿Quién era ése?" preguntó divertido.

El hombre de cabello oscuro dejó escapar un sonido exasperado, y dijo con voz ronca, "Un idiota." Mustang lo miró por un segundo y luego dijo arrugando el ceño, "Pensé que regresabas mañana…"

Ed frunció el ceño. Este no era exactamente el tipo de saludo que él había esperado… "Bueno, pues, puedo _irme_ y regresar mañana…" murmuró, girando para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"No, espera…" dijo el coronel y cruzó la habitación. El hombre lo tomó por los hombros, lo hizo girar, y lo abrazó por un instante antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios con los de Ed.

"No lo dije para que pareciese que no te quería aquí. Sólo he estado…" Un suspiro exasperado. "No es nada. _Estoy_ contento que estés aquí, pero…"

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Ed.

"Lo siento, te esperaba mañana, y tengo planes esta noche que no puedo cancelar."

Los hombros del rubio cayeron ligeramente. El había esperado pasar el final de la tarde – y quizás toda la noche – con el coronel.

"Te recompensaré, te lo prometo," dijo Mustang, desprendiéndose del abrazo y dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio.

Ed sabía que el trabajo estaba antes que él, del mismo modo como el coronel sabía que encontrar una forma de hacer las cosas bien con Al estaba antes que él, pero ¿qué clase de trabajo podía estar haciendo el coronel en la noche?

"Bueno… que te parece después…" él comenzó, pero el coronel lo interrumpió.

"Lo siento, Ed. Esta noche es imposible."

"¿Ni siquiera después?" preguntó, medio esperanzado, medio desilusionado.

"Lo siento," dijo el hombre disculpándose. "Es verdad, estaba pensando que regresarías mañana, y quería tener todo listo para poder pasar más tiempo contigo mañana."

Ed asintió con el ceño fruncido. "Okay… bueno, creo que pasaré el día con Al," dijo y salió de la oficina.

Una vez en el pasillo, suspiró pesadamente. El adolescente había pensando sorprender al coronel llegando un día antes, pero las cosas no salieron de la forma como se las imaginó. Entendía perfectamente el hecho de que el hombre necesitara tener las cosas listas, pero… tenía el presentimiento que Mustang le estaba ocultando algo.

-

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: ****Este fic fue escrito el año 2006, por lo tanto la mención de las fechas (día + mes) no corresponden al calendario actual. Aclaro esto en caso alguien revise su calendario y las fechas que se indican no coincidan.**

-

**¿Comentarios?... ¿ninguno? Entonces hasta mañana.**

**-**


	2. Planes

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. ****Y este fic es una traducción del trabajo original en inglés de la genial autora ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**2**

**Plans (Planes)**

**-**

**-**

**7 de Noviembre**** – (Martes)**

Ed miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo ante el ruido de pasos que llegaron a sus oídos. Esa era una de las ventajas de estudiar en esta parte de la biblioteca; era tan callada que de seguro se podía oír caer un alfiler al otro lado de la habitación.

El sonrió cuando vio de quién se trataba.

El coronel le retornó la sonrisa y apuntó a su estómago, preguntándole con la mirada.

Ed agrandó la sonrisa y asintió. Sí, tenía hambre. El adolescente se levantó y se colocó los libros bajo el brazo mientras Mustang se aproximaba.

"¿Te gustaría pasta?" preguntó el hombre y Ed inmediatamente se puso un dedo en los labios, luego apuntó a la puerta. ¿Acaso el hombre no sabía cómo comportarse en una biblioteca?

La boca del coronel formó un 'lo siento', y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

------------------

"¡Esto estuvo buenísimo!" Exclamó Ed, sonriendo y dándole golpecitos a su estomago.

"Sabes, creo que deberíamos hacer que el Fuhrer te proclame como tu propio país," dijo Mustang asombrado mientras sacaba su billetera. Ed le dirigió una mirada de confusión y él continuó, "Bueno, tú comes casi la misma cantidad de un pequeño país."

Levantando los ojos con exasperación, el rubio sacó su propia billetera. "No tienes que pagar mi parte. Yo puedo hacerlo," murmuró.

"Sí, pero yo _quiero_ pagar por ti," dijo ahuyentando con sus manos la billetera de Ed. "Pero debo admitir que es bueno que no tenga que alimentar también a Alphonse, si no, terminaría en la quiebra. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que sería tener que alimentar a _dos_ Elrics."

Ed frunció el ceño y musitó, "Si Al pudiera comer de nuevo, lo valdría para mí…" Levantó la mirada cuando oyó suspirar al coronel y vio que éste también tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Ed, lo siento. Yo estaría feliz de alimentarlos a los dos, y tú lo sabes. Una vez que Al recobre su cuerpo, los llevaré a los dos a almorzar."

El adolescente asintió, pero no sonrió. El sabía que el coronel no lo había dicho para que él se sintiera mal, pero algunas veces cosas como esas lo golpeaban profundamente…

"Por supuesto, tendré que avisar al restaurante con anticipación para que puedan conseguir suficiente comida…" dijo Mustang, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Ante esto, Ed sí sonrió. Quizás cuando ese día llegue, él y Al harían un concurso para ver quién podía comer más. Tal vez ellos sí podrían comerse toda la comida del restaurante… Negó con la cabeza, pensando lo ridícula que sonaba la idea.

"Entonces, Ed… ¿Qué piensas hacer para el día de Acción de Gracias?" Mustang preguntó lentamente.

Ed pestañó. ¿Para el día de Acción de Gracias? El adolescente abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la mesera.

"Disculpen que interrumpa, pero ¿es usted Roy Mustang?" ella le preguntó al coronel.

Cuando él asintió, ella dijo, "Tiene una llamada telefónica…"

El la miró un poco sorprendido, pero asintió y siguió a la mesera. Ed lo observó irse con una mirada pensativa.

¿Qué iba a hacer para Acción de Gracias? Bueno, realmente no lo sabía. Probablemente ir a la casa de los Rockbells. Eso era lo que ellos siempre hacían.

"¿Ed?"

Levantó la mirada. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había fijado que el coronel había regresado.

"Tengo que irme. Ya he pagado el almuerzo. Hablemos de eso más tarde¿okay?"

"¿A dónde vas, y quién te llamó?" Preguntó con curiosidad, pero el coronel sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Disculpa, tengo que irme," dijo y besó la frente de Ed antes de voltearse y dirigirse hacia la salida del restaurante.

Por un momento, el rubio simplemente se quedó sentado mirando hacia la puerta. Aquí estaba otra vez… Mustang evitando sus preguntas…

Con un suspiro, Ed miró su billetera, luego frunció el ceño cuando su cerebro registró lo que el hombre le acababa de decir. Refunfuñando, guardó la billetera en su bolsillo. La próxima vez él iba a pagar a la mesera antes de que Mustang lo haga.

* * *

**-**

**Nota de la Traductora: El día de Acción de Gracias o Thanksgiving es una celebración muy importante en Estados Unidos, casi tan importante como la Navidad y se celebra en el mes de Noviembre. La autora vive en ese país, es por eso que este fic incluye esas dos significativas fiestas.**

**-**

**¿Algún review antes de ir a dormir?... ¿no?... Bueno pues, entonces hasta mañana.**


	3. Al

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Este fic**** fue escrito originalmente en inglés por la talentosa autora ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**3**

**Al**

**-**

**-**

**11 de Noviembre**** – (Sábado) **

Ed caminó por el pasillo del edificio militar, absorto en sus pensamientos. Desde que había regresado hacía menos de una semana, casi no había visto al coronel. Ellos habían cenado en la casa de Mustang el pasado domingo y por supuesto había pasado la noche allí.

Roy definitivamente había cumplido su promesa y lo había recompensado…

Ed sonrió como un estúpido al recordarlo, pero se recobró rápidamente cuando se cruzó con un par de sargentos.

Y luego por su puesto ellos habían almorzado el martes, pero al hombre nuevamente lo habían telefoneado por algún asunto… Aparte de ello, el adolescente realmente no había visto mucho a su amante. Sólo lo veía cuando le caía de sorpresa en su oficina, y aún así, la mitad de las veces Mustang ni siquiera se encontraba dentro.

Era frustrante, y preocupante. Mustang rara vez trabajaba más de lo que aparentaba, especialmente cuando Ed no estaba de misión. Normalmente luego de estar fuera por tanto tiempo, ellos pasaban todas las noches juntos, haciendo el dale-dale-dale, pero no esta vez.

Ed suspiró mientras se aproximaba a la puerta del coronel. Era _sábado_ y el hombre estaba trabajando… Definitivamente algo estaba fuera de lugar…

Giró la manija de la puerta y la abrió, pero se detuvo cuando vio, no sólo al coronel sentado en su escritorio, sino también a Al parado al frente del mismo, con los brazos cruzados.

Para la mayoría, Alphonse sólo era una armadura, desprovista de toda emoción, pero para Ed él era mucho más. Había pasado suficiente tiempo junto a su hermano como para conocer qué gestos y movimientos eran causados por qué emoción, y en este momento, podía dilucidar que Al no se encontraba tan feliz que digamos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó.

"Nada," respondió Mustang rápidamente. "Alphonse y yo estábamos teniendo una pequeña charla. ¿Verdad, Alphonse?"

La armadura plateada miró a Mustang, luego a Ed, y asintió con la cabeza. "Es verdad… sólo hablábamos. ¿Ya puedo irme?"

El coronel asintió, y dijo, "Me gustaría terminar esta conversación luego, si no te importa."

"Sí supongo…" Dijo Al en un tono evasivo y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

"Te puedes quedar," dijo Ed, cuando vio que su hermano planeaba marcharse.

"No, gracias," replicó Al, y Ed suspiró. Su hermano definitivamente estaba fastidiado por algo.

Luego que la puerta se cerró detrás de Al, Ed se volvió hacia Mustang y preguntó de nuevo, "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Como dije, sólo estábamos teniendo una pequeña charla." Con esto, el coronel sonrió y torció un dedo como señal que Ed vaya hacia él. Ed le sonrió de vuelta y caminó por la habitación hasta donde estaba Mustang sentado tras su escritorio.

"Realmente me da gusto verte, Ed," dijo Roy, y suavemente jaló el abrigo del adolescente. Captando la nada sutil indirecta, dio un paso para que Mustang pudiera darle un beso. Cuando se enderezó, el mayor dijo, "Sabes, nunca contestaste a mi pregunta."

Las cejas de Ed se juntaron en confusión. "¿Qué pregunta?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer para el día de Acción de…" cortó cuando sonó el teléfono. Suspirando, el coronel extendió el brazo, levantó el auricular y dijo, "Mustang."

Ed observó las facciones del hombre mientras cambiaban de una ligera irritación por ser interrumpido a sorpresa, luego a pesar y luego a… ¿qué? Los ojos de Mustang se dirigieron lentamente hacia él. Ahí estaba de nuevo _esa mirada._ La que a Ed le hacía pensar que el coronel le estaba ocultando algo.

"Un momento, por favor," dijo Mustang, y cubrió el auricular con su mano. "Lo siento; ésta es una llamada confidencial."

El asintió pero con reproche.

"Encontrémonos mañana, okay¿En mi casa? Cena y…" Una sonrisa divertida, "¿… otras… actividades?"

Esto derivó en una instantánea sonrisa en el rostro de Ed y asintió antes de dejar al coronel con su llamada.

* * *

-

**Nota de la Traductora: ****Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic. Mi intención es que tengan la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de los fics que me gustan. **

--

**¿Alguna palabra de aliento para la traductora? ****Hasta mañana.**


	4. Invitación

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Tampoco este fic, cuya versi****ón original está en inglés, escrito por la excelente autora ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**4**

**Invitation (Invitación)**

**-**

**-**

**12 de Noviembre**** – (Domingo)**

Ed se acomodó fuertemente en los brazos de Roy, disfrutando de la euforia de lo que acababan de hacer. Esta era una de las cosas que él más extrañaba cuando estaba fuera. Le encantaba la compañía del coronel, por supuesto hacer cosas atrevidas era placentero, pero ser abrazado de esta manera era lo que anhelaba cuando estaba solo.

Lo extrañaba con fuerza cuando no lo tenía, y algunas veces creía que su propio cuerpo le dolía de las ganas por ser abrazado. Por supuesto, podía acomodarse donde Al, si tenía ganas – y algunas veces de hecho lo hacía – pero no era lo mismo…

"No te estarás quedando dormido ¿cierto?" Preguntó Mustang, y Ed gruñó.

"Casi. Más bien _yo_ debería ser el preocupado de que _tú_ te quedes dormido, anciano," bromeó campechanamente.

"¿Qué dijiste, hijito?" dijo el coronel con tono imitando a un viejito.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza, luego besó el pecho del hombre. "No importa. Igual lo vas a olvidar en unos segundos. Yo sé cuán olvidadiza se torna la gente cuando llega a cierta edad."

"Te lo agradezco, _mocoso_. Quizás deberías irte a la cama; ya pasó tu hora de dormir," gruñó Mustang y le dio una palmada al trasero desnudo de Ed.

El rubio se puso a reír, luego volvió a acomodarse en los brazos del coronel. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, antes de que Roy dijera, "Ed ¿Qué vas a hacer para el día de Acción de Gracias?"

Oh sí…

Se había olvidado de eso.

"Pienso que iremos a Rizembool… siempre lo hacemos," Contestó Ed. "¿Por qué?"

Mustang besó la cabeza de Ed y recorrió su mano por la tersa piel del muchacho. "¿Qué pensarías acerca de quedarte aquí para Acción de Gracias?"

"Me encantaría, pero pienso que Al ya está planeando en ir… además Winry y Pinako probablemente estén también contando con ello…" dijo, con desilusión en su voz.

"Bueno, has que Al vaya solo," murmuró el coronel y mordisqueó la oreja de Ed, causando que éste se retorciera.

"No puedo… quiero decir, es sólo que no estaría bien dejarlo solo de esa manera…"

"El no estaría solo. Tendría a las dos Rockbells como compañía."

Ed negó con la cabeza. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. Sólo pienso que él y yo debiéramos estar juntos durante las fiestas…"

Suspirando, Mustang asintió y plantó un beso en la frente de Ed. "Supongo que tienes razón…" dijo, y Ed pensó que el hombre sonaba triste al decirlo.

Ed frunció el ceño apenado. El realmente _sí_ quería quedarse… no sólo porque quisiese pasar más tiempo con Roy, sino también porque cada vez que él regresaba a Central, había sentido como si su relación se estaba deteriorando… Si tan sólo hubiera una forma…

"¿Y si vienes con nosotros?" preguntó de repente, antes si quiera de pensar claramente en la pregunta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mustang.

"Sí, podría llamar a Pinako, y preguntarle si puedes venir con nosotros," repitió Ed.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego, "No sé si eso resultaría…" dijo vacilante Mustang.

"¿Por qué no?"

Cuando el coronel no contestó de inmediato, Ed preguntó en voz baja, "¿Es por lo que pasó con los padres de Winry?"

Roy asintió.

"Yo no le caigo muy bien a ella, sabes," Roy murmuró y atrajo más cerca al adolescente.

"Bueno… no es que ella te _odie_… es sólo que…" Era sólo que ¿qué? El no lo sabía. Winry nunca se lo había explicado muy bien, y tenía el presentimiento que incluso ni _ella_ estaba segura.

Por supuesto, Pinako y Winry tampoco sabían de su relación con Roy…

No era que aquello fuese un gran problema. Como el que se originaría si ellos le fuesen a contar al Fuhrer, pero… bueno… no era que ellas no se vayan a dar cuenta en algún momento ¿no es así? A Winry seguramente no le iba a gustar, porque no le gustaba el coronel, pero aparte de eso él pensaba que todo funcionaría bien…

"Esa podría no ser una buena idea," dijo Mustang.

"Bueno, eso creo… quiero decir, si simplemente no quieres ir, está bien, puedes decírmelo…" presionó Ed, una fuerte desilusión en su voz.

"No, yo _sí_ quiero ir; en serio… había estado considerando hablar con ellas de todas formas, y ésa sería una buena oportunidad, supongo…"

La frente de Ed se frunció en confusión. ¿Mustang había querido hablar con Pinako y Winry?... ¿Por qué? "Okay, las llamaré mañana."

El coronel asintió, luego empujó al adolescente hasta que éste quedó boca arriba y se arrodilló sobre él. Con una sonrisa, preguntó, " ¿Qué te parece otra ronda?"

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Terminé otro capítulo. A todos los que han llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer este lindo fic.**

**-**

**¿Alguna palabra de aliento para la traductora? Bueno pues, será hasta mañana entonces. Bye.**

**-**


	5. La Llamada

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Tampoco este fic, escrito ****originalmente en inglés por mi querida autora ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**5**

**The Call (La Llamada)**

**-**

**-**

**13 de Noviembre – (Lunes)**

_Riiing_

_Riiing_

Ed pateaba nerviosamente la cabina telefónica mientras escuchaba el timbre del teléfono en la otra línea.

_Riiing_

_Ri..._

"Rockbell Automail, contesta Pinako. ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?" dijo la voz al teléfono.

"Hola, soy Ed," dijo, recorriendo sus dedos por el teléfono público.

"¡Enano! Realmente no esperaba saber de ti antes de Acción de Gracias. Están viniendo ¿no es cierto?"

"¡Enano!... ¡Soy más alto que tú, vieja bruja!" gruñó, y mientras ella empezaba a reírse, él tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la dejó salir lentamente. Realmente debía de estar muy nervioso si se ofendía de esa forma ante las bromas hechas por Pinako acerca de su estatura.

"Bueno… sí, como sea, ambos lo somos," contestó, deslizando nerviosamente su bota sobre el pavimento.

"Bueno, está bien. Entonces ¿Por qué estás llamando?"

El adolescente inhaló profundamente y dijo, "En realidad, me preguntaba si podía llevar a alguien conmigo."

"¿Oh?"

"Sí…"

Casi podía escucharla sonreír del otro lado de la línea. "¿Alguien _especial?"_

"Err… sí…" El rubio dio una pausa, luego dijo, "Sí, él es especial…"

"El… ¿huh? Bueno, creo que sí. ¿Es alguien del que yo haya oído hablar?" Preguntó ella. Su voz cambió ligeramente y él pudo sentir que se colocaba la pipa en la boca.

"Sí, tú lo has conocido antes…" A pesar del clima helado, Ed estaba sudando. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Una pausa, luego, "Bueno ¿vas a decirme o tendré que adivinar?"

"Es uhm… es… mi, uh… comandante en jefe…"

Hubo una larga pausa, luego, "¿Ese Alquimista Estatal?" La pregunta fue formulada lentamente, con una insinuación de incredulidad.

"Eh… ajá…"

"Un poco mayor para ti ¿no lo crees?" ella preguntó suavemente.

El se mordió ligeramente la parte interior de su mejilla. "No lo creo…"

"Por supuesto que no lo crees…" fue la contestación. "A tu madre también le atraían los hombres mayores, y mira lo que consiguió. No era que no me gustara Hohenheim, éramos compañeros de tragos y todo eso durante el día, pero…"

"Roy no es ese bastardo," Ed gruñó irritado.

La anciana suspiró del otro lado de la línea, luego dijo, "Bueno… Es tu elección. Winry no estará feliz con esto, dado quién es él y lo que hizo, pero pienso que lo superará. Se lo diré más tarde." Una pausa. "Por más que me gustaría seguir sacando conclusiones, tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos la próxima semana."

Ed asintió, luego sacudió la cabeza cuando recordó que ella no podía verlo, y dijo, "Sí, okay."

Hubo un click, luego silencio.

Suspirando, el adolescente colgó el auricular y dejó caer los hombros. Eso no había ido tan bien como lo esperaba, pero tampoco tan mal como lo temía…

Ed salió de la cabina telefónica y se aferró más fuerte al abrigo que tenía puesto mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca donde Al lo estaba esperando, pensando en la conversación que acababa de sostener.

Esperaba que Winry no se vaya a molestar demasiado con todo esto…

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Hoy 22 de noviembre es día de Acción de Gracias en Estados Unidos ¡Happy Thanksgiving!**

**También aprovecho para decirles que mañana estoy actualizando el capítulo 2 de Future Memories, otro estupendo fic de ZaKai.**

**-**

**Hasta mañana…**


	6. Máquina Contestadora

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Este fic ****fue originalmente escrito en inglés por la excelente autora ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**6**

**Answering Machine (Máquina Contestadora)**

**-**

**-**

**14 de Noviembre **

**7:43am**

_Riiiing_

_Riiiing_

_Riiiing_

_Riii..._

'Hola, ha llamado al teléfono de Alphonse y Edward Elr…'

'_¡Oye!.. ¿Cómo es que tu nombre va primero?'_

'_Es porque yo estoy dejando el mensaje.'_

'_Bueno ¡entonces déjame a mí dejar el mensaje!'_

'_No, __lo vas a echar todo a perder. Además, alfabéticamente, mi nombre va primero.'_

'_¡Pero yo soy mayor!'_

'_¡__Y yo soy más alto!'_

'_¡Qué!!! GRRR… A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE…'_

_BEEEEP_

"¡Ed! Habla Winry. ¿Qué es esto que escuché acerca de que vas a traer a _ese_ hombre para Acción de Gracias?.. ¡No lo quiero aquí!.. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel como para incluso sugerir traer a la persona que asesinó a mis padres?... ¿Cómo pudiste iniciar una relación con ese baboso?.. ¡Será mejor que me llames tan pronto como escuches esto!"

**7:46am**

"¡Ah! Y será mejor que tu automail esté en BUENAS condiciones ¡PORQUE SI NO!"

**8:52am**

"¡Ed!... ¡Sé que en estos momentos te estás alistando para ir al trabajo!... ¡Será mejor que levantes el teléfono!... ¡Al, has que Ed levante el teléfono!"

**9:15am**

"Edward… somos amigos ¿no es cierto? Tú sabes lo duro que fue para mí perder a mis padres… yo sólo… simplemente… no quiero…"

**9:20am**

"No lo quiero aquí…"

**10:27am**

"No puedo trabajar hasta que no me devuelvas la llamada ¡Ed!... ¡Será mejor que me llames tan pronto como llegues a casa!"

**11:02am**

"¡Al!" ¡Asegúrate de que Ed me llame!"

**12:00pm**

"¡Okay!" ¡Sé que no trabajas a la hora del almuerzo!.. ¿Por qué no me has llamado todavía?"

**2:09pm**

"¡EEEED!" ¿Por qué aún no me has devuelto la llamada? Okay, okay, lo sé… probablemente todavía estás en el trabajo…"

**3:41pm**

"Ed ¿Dónde…"

"Winry ¡deja ese maldito teléfono y ayúdame con esta pieza!"

"Pero…"

"¡Está en su _trabajo_!" ¡Chillando a su máquina contestadora no va a hacer que él te llame más rápido!... ¡Ahora cuelga eso y ven aquí!"

**5:33pm**

"¡No es _posible_ que todavía estés en el trabajo!... ¡Verdaderamente estoy molesta con todo esto! Será mejor que me llames ¡AHORA MISMO! Tengo algunas cosas que decirte ¡ED!"

**7:54pm**

"¡ED!... ¡SERA MEJOR QUE NO IGNORES MIS LLAMADAS O TE JURO…!"

**9:42pm**

"Ed… por favor… por favor llámame… realmente necesito hablar contigo acerca de eso. Yo… en realidad no sé si lo pudiera soportar…"

_CLICK_

"¿Hola?... ¿Winry?"

"¿Al?" ¡He estado tratando de ubicarlos todo el día!.. ¿Estará Ed por ahí?"

"¿Ed…? Uhm… un segundo, creo que la máquina todavía está grabando…"

"Olvida la máquina, solo trae a Ed al teléfono."

"De hecho… Ed no está disponible… en estos momentos. Si deseas le diré que te llame."

"Al… ¿Qué es eso acerca del Coronel Mustang viniendo para Acción de Gracias?"

"Er… uhm, en realidad… tengo que irme…"

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJAR EL TELEFONO!...¡NECESITO HABLAR ACERCA DE ESTO!"

"DisculpatengoqueirmelediréaEdquetellamemástarde¡chau!"

CLICK

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, eso hace que valga la pena el esfuerzo.**

**-**

**Hasta mañana**

**-**


	7. Evasión

**Disclaimer: Ni Fullmetal Alchem****ist ni este fic me pertenecen. Yo sólo estoy traduciendo el sensacional fic escrito en inglés por la sensacional autora ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**7**

**Avoidance (Evasión)**

**-**

**-**

**16 de Noviembre**** – (Jueves)**

Ed suspiró y descolgó el auricular del teléfono. Discando cada uno de los números, marcó el número del coronel y esperó.

Un timbrazo.

Dos…

El adolescente frunció el ceño mientras continuaban los timbrazos. Era cada vez más difícil encontrar al hombre…

A la octava timbrada escuchó:

_Ha marcado la extensi__ón de Roy Mustang. Deje su nombre e información de contacto, y le regresaré la llamada._

BEEP

Ed puso los ojos en blanco ante el aburrido y poco original mensaje, luego dijo, "Oye, he estado tratando de ubicarte desde el Lunes…" Se detuvo por un momento intentando decidir si quería dejar el mensaje en la máquina o esperar hasta que en realidad estuviese hablando con el hombre.

Inicialmente, quería decírselo en persona, pero ya era Jueves… Tomando una rápida decisión, Ed continuó, "Supongo que has estado ocupado… uhm, llamé a Pinako y ella dijo que está bien si vas conmigo." Otra pausa, luego dijo con tono más suave, "Llámame ¿okay?"

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, Ed sintió un tenue dolor en el pecho. Lo que había querido decir era 'Te extraño, cómo es que no me has llamado. ¿Ya no soy importante para ti?.. ¿Qué es ese proyecto en el que estás trabajando y que te está quitando tanto tiempo?'

Pero no lo dijo.

El no quería sonar demasiado pegajoso o algo por el estilo, pero aún así…

"¿Te pasa algo hermano?" Preguntó Al detrás de él.

"Nada," dijo desanimado, la mirada todavía fija en el teléfono.

Su hermano se acercó hacia su costado y cruzó sus metálicos brazos. "¿Todavía no pudiste localizarlo?" Cuando Ed negó con la cabeza, Al dijo, "Bueno, ahora ya sabes cómo se siente Winry."

"Qué quieres decir con _eso,_" gruñó el rubio.

"Bueno," dijo Al a la defensiva. "Ella está tratando de localizarte desde el Martes, pero tú simplemente estás ignorando sus llamadas y no se las estás devolviendo. Es muy cruel de tu parte, hermano."

"¿Entonces por qué _tú_ no hablas con ella?" dijo bruscamente.

"Bueno… ella no quiere hablar conmigo, ella quiere hablar contigo…" dijo vacilantemente la larga armadura.

Ed elevó los ojos exasperadamente, "Como sea, Al. Tú simplemente le tienes miedo."

"¡Tú también!" Acusó el menor de los Elric.

El bajo adolescente espantó esa afirmación con la mano. "De todas formas, esto es diferente. Yo estoy evitando a Winry a propósito. Roy sólo está ocupado en estos momentos, eso es todo."

Por un instante, Al simplemente se lo quedó mirando, luego negó con la cabeza y se retiró. Ed observó irse a su hermano con una fuerte sensación en el pecho.

Eso era diferente… ¿verdad?

Mustang no lo estaba ignorando… ¿no es cierto?

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Sé que los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero sólo por ahora.**** Esto pronto se pondrá mejor.**

--

**Hasta mañana.**

**-**


	8. Winry

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Este fic fue escrito en ingl****és por uno de mis autores favoritos: ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**8**

**Winry**

**-**

**-**

**18 de Noviembre**** – Sábado**

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Ed se movió en su asiento y trató de concentrarse en su libro. Dadas las veces que Winry había llamado, él ya se había vuelto un experto ignorando la máquina contestadora. Desafortunadamente, esta vez no era Winry quien estaba dejando un mensaje.

"¡Ed, pequeño mocoso!.. ¡sé que estás ahí!.. ¡Levanta el teléfono _en este momento_!"

Dejando caer el libro, Ed se levantó de la silla de un salto y tomó el teléfono. "¿Pinako?" dijo, sin reaccionar ante el comentario de 'pequeño' debido al pánico. La anciana no era alguien que deberías ignorar cuando estaba amarga.

"Correcto. Ahora, si valoras tu vida, vas a dejar de ignorar a Winry y hablarás con ella. ¡Me está volviendo completamente _loca_!"

El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en eso Pinako gritó, "¡Winry!.. ¡Edward está al teléfono!"

Ed gruñó para sus adentros. El no estaba listo para…

"¿EDWARD?" Gritó Winry en sus oídos, que le generó una mueca de dolor.

"Hola…" dijo débilmente, aliviado de que ella esté allí y no aquí.

"¡He estado tratando de ubicarte durante toda la semana!" dijo a toda prisa la mecánica.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Ed declaró, "Ajá, lo sé. Lo siento, he estado ocupado." Era una mentira, pero si con ésta pudiera salir de esta puja…

"Ed…" su amiga sollozó al otro lado de la línea y frunció el ceño. "Ed, yo no quiero que él venga… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Simplemente no me sentiría cómoda teniendo a ese hombre aquí…" El ceño se Ed se profundizó. Podía sentir las lágrimas en su voz…

"Winry… yo, bueno, no sabía que esto se iba a tornar en algo tan complicado. Quiero decir…" _¿Cómo voy a salir de esta puja?_ Pensó. El quería calmarla, lo suficiente como para que ella no se quejara más de que Roy fuera, pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos. ¿Pero cómo…? "¿No quisieras una oportunidad para hablar con él? Quiero decir… podría ser bueno par ti…" _Eso es lo que hacen las chicas¿cierto? Ellas _hablan_ de cosas…_

Ed suspiró.

Si tan sólo él y Mustang hablaran de ciertas cosas…

Hubo una larga pausa, y por un instante Ed pensó que se había cortado la conexión, pero luego Winry dijo, "Esa es… una buena idea, Ed…" Las cejas del rubio se le juntaron en confusión. ¿Acaso Winry parecía _complacida_ con la idea?

"¿Qué estás planeando?" preguntó pausadamente. En realidad no le había gustado el tono que ella había usado.

"Oh… nada…" ella dijo, quizá sonaba hasta un poco dulce. "Tienes razón. Sólo necesito sacarlo todo. Pienso que eso es lo que voy a hacer."

"Win…"

"Nos vemos cuando lleguen."

"Win…" dijo nuevamente, pero hubo un click y la línea se cortó.

Lentamente, Ed colgó el teléfono, luego regresó para sentarse en su asiento. De repente ya no se sentía tan confiado en llevar al coronel a Rizembool con él…

* * *

**Gracias por las visitas a este fic.**** Y no estamos ni a medio camino…**

**--**

**¿Alguna palabra de aliento para la traductora? A veces se necesita eso para saber si les gusta el fic o no. Hasta mañana.**

**-**


	9. Empacando

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, tampoco este estupendo fic, que fue originalmente escrito en ingl****és por la genial ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**9**

**Packing (Empacando)**

**-**

**-**

**20 de Noviembre**** – Lunes**

Ed tocó la puerta una vez más y soltó un suspiro. Era inútil. Obviamente Mustang no estaba… De pronto, sonó la cerradura y la puerta se abrió levemente.

"¿Ed?" preguntó el coronel, echando un vistazo a través de la rendija entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta.

"Estás aquí," contestó, luego dijo irritado, "¿Vas a dejarme entrar o qué?"

Se escuchó un suspiro, luego la puerta se cerró y el rubio pudo escuchar el traqueteo de una cadena antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, proporcionándole una clara vista de la sala, pero no del coronel.

Ed entró y cuando la puerta se cerró tras suyo, el adolescente volteó para ver que Mustang había permanecido parado detrás de la puerta. El joven alquimista sonrió ligeramente. El coronel estaba desnudo con excepción de una toalla colocada alrededor de su cintura. Su piel y cabello estaban mojados y cuando Ed miró hacia abajo, pudo ver que el de cabello oscuro estaba goteando en la alfombra.

"¿Interrumpí algo?" preguntó, ampliando la sonrisa.

El coronel dejó salir un sonido de exasperación. "De hecho, estaba a la mitad de mi ducha, pero _alguien_ seguía golpeando mi puerta. Me imaginaba que debías ser tú. Nadie es tan terco como para tocar por tanto tiempo…"

Fue entonces que Ed notó el agua de la ducha correr desde el baño.

Le dio al coronel una mirada avergonzada antes que el hombre empezara a caminar hacia el baño. El lo siguió y observó cómo Mustang regresaba a la ducha y cerraba la cortina tras de él.

Ed entró al baño, volteó y cerró la puerta. Una de las pequeñas peculiaridades del coronel – que no le gustaba tomar una ducha con la puerta abierta debido a que podía enfriarse el baño – él sonrió ante esa pequeña información personal antes de echar una mirada alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

"Sólo quería ver cómo te iba con eso de hacer las maletas," dijo Ed de casualidad, sus ojos se habían posado en la ropa militar que reposaba sobre el piso.

Hubo una larga pausa, luego, "Estoy… en proceso."

El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la camisa blanca de Mustang y la colocó sobre el toallero. "Ni siquiera has empezado ¿no es cierto?" preguntó, luego tomó el colgador que estaba colgando del gancho en la parte posterior de la puerta.

Otra larga pausa, luego, "Ya saqué mi maleta…"

Ed negó con la cabeza indignado mientras colocaba la chaqueta militar del coronel en el colgador y lo colgó en el gancho. "Se supone que partimos mañana en la mañana…"

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, luego una sarta de maldiciones. "Maldita botella… lo sé, Ed. Ya te dije que estaría listo."

El adolescente sonrió mientras colocaba las botas militares al lado de la puerta. Se sentía contento de que el uniforme no le quedara. Había oído que las botas eran realmente incómodas, especialmente cuando éstas estaban nuevas.

"¿Todavía nos estamos encontrando aquí?" preguntó, levantando cuidadosamente las medias sucias y lanzándolas a la cesta. A pesar del hecho de que el coronel lucía inmaculado todos los días, Ed sabía que a Roy le gustaba usar su ropa al menos tres o cuatro veces antes de cambiarlas por unas limpias. No era un asunto _tan_ grave, ya que el coronel siempre _olía_ a limpio, pero una vez que se quitaba las botas… Arrugó la nariz ante ese pensamiento. Ed no podía pensar en nadie que tuviera los pies más apestosos y sudorosos que el coronel, y las medias limpias eran una _obligación_ para él.

"Ajá… No pude encontrar a nadie que nos pueda llevar, así que tendremos que caminar a la estación," dijo tristemente el hombre.

Ed se encogió de hombros. "Estoy acostumbrado a caminar. Por mí no hay problema."

Mientras levantaba los pantalones del coronel, la billetera, llaves y reloj cayeron ruidosamente al piso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó curioso Mustang.

Ed dobló los pantalones, y los colocó sobre el toallero junto a la camisa. "Limpiando lo que no puede tu perezoso trasero, eso estoy haciendo," dijo con buen humor, y se inclinó para levantar las cosas que habían caído de los bolsillos del coronel.

Al momento que levantó la billetera, un pedazo de papel doblado cayó flotando al piso. Inconscientemente lo tomó y cuando lo vio pensó que se le iba a parar el corazón.

Tenía un nombre – Lisa – y un número telefónico…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva antes de devolver el papel a la billetera. Mustang le había dicho que ya había dejado de pedirle números a las chicas…

Ed miró la cortina de baño sintiéndose herido y confuso. ¿Era esto el por qué el coronel se había ausentado tanto?.. ¿Estaba Roy viendo a alguien a sus espaldas? El creía que tenían una sólida relación… ¿Por qué…?

El adolescente quería correr la cortina de baño y demandar respuestas, pero en vez de eso se acobardó y simplemente dejó la billetera, llaves y reloj junto al lavabo. Intentando esconder el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo, dijo, "Me tengo que ir… Sólo asegúrate de estar listo para cuando lleguemos ¿okay?"

El agua dejó de correr y Mustang sacó una mano de detrás de la cortina, buscando dónde se encontraba la toalla. Ed gruñó antes de tomar la toalla y lanzársela a la mano del hombre. "No entiendo cómo el mantener la cortina cerrada hace que siga caliente ahí dentro…" murmuró.

"Pues fíjate que sí," dijo tercamente Mustang, luego sacó la cabeza fuera de unos de los lados de la cortina y le hizo señas a Ed para que se acercara. Cuando lo hizo, el coronel lo besó y dijo, "Estaré listo ¿okay? No te preocupes."

Ed asintió, y salió del baño, se puso a pensar acerca de las últimas palabras del coronel antes de decir suavemente, "Lo intentaré…"

* * *

**Esto ya se está tornando interesante. ****Gracias por las visitas a este fic.**

--

**Hasta mañana.**

-


	10. Llegada

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, tampoco este magn****ífico fic, cuya autora es la encantadora ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**10**

**Arrival (Llegada)**

**-**

**-**

**21 de Noviembre – Martes**

"¡Espereeee!" Gritó Ed mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el tren.

El conductor sonó el silbato y elevó sus manos para que lo vean los maquinistas, luego le hizo señas a Ed mostrándole la puerta del tren.

El pequeño rubio paró la carrera frente al conductor y dijo entre jadeos entrecortados, "Mi…hermano…y…viniendo…esperen…"

El conductor pareció entender y dijo, "Okay, hijo, esperaremos por ellos."

Ed se destensó aliviado y volteó su mirada en dirección hacia donde acababa de venir. Un minuto después, una larga armadura cargando un par de maletas y un hombre de cabello oscuro vistiendo unos jeans azul claro y camisa gris desteñida manga larga, desabotonada, que mostraba debajo una camiseta blanca, llegaron corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Esos son tus amigos?" preguntó asombrado el conductor. Cuando Ed asintió, el hombre dijo, "Bueno, entonces me aseguraré que ingresen. ¿Por qué no entras a buscar asientos?"

El adolescente dio una última mirada hacia Al y Mustang, luego se dirigió al interior del tren. El tren no estaba tan lleno como él había pensado, a pesar de la cercanía de la fiesta, y fácilmente encontró lugares para todos ellos.

Un minuto después, Mustang se sentaba estrepitosamente en el asiento al lado de Ed. Respiraba fuertemente y gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

"¿Qué te pasa, anciano?" Ed preguntó sin gracia. Cuando el coronel, sin aliento para contestar, sólo le dio una mirada asesina, el muchacho dijo, "No estuviste corriendo tan rápido como yo. ¿Quizá tengas unos kilos de más así como los años de más que ya tienes? Quizá deberías de aprovechar la rutina de ejercicios que la milicia te ofrece en vez de estar aflojando tu ocioso…"

Pero Ed no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, ya que Mustang gruñó entre respiraciones entrecortadas, "Te… _dije_… que lo… sentía ¡Ed!"

"¿Desean que coloque esto aquí arriba?" Preguntó Al señalando las maletas, pero Ed lo ignoró y frunció el ceño al coronel.

"_Dijiste_ que estarías listo ¡y no lo estabas!.. ¡Casi perdimos nuestro tren!" dijo molesto el muchacho.

"¡_Estaba_ listo!.. ¡Mi maleta estaba justo al lado de la puerta!.. ¿Cómo iba yo a suponer que nos iba a tomar tanto tiempo llegar a pie a la estación?"

"Voy a colocar las maletas aquí arriba…" Dijo Al y metió el equipaje en el compartimiento sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Debiste haberte arreglado el cabello _aquí_!" Gruñó Ed. "¡Sinceramente, mi cabello es _mucho_ más largo que el tuyo y no me demoro en arreglármelo ni la mitad de lo que te demoras tú!"

"Como ya dije, no sabía que nos iba a tomar tanto tiempo el llegar aquí…" Musitó Mustang, luego se acomodó para ponerse más cómodo.

Ed emitió un sonido de exasperación, luego miró por sobre su oficial en jefe hacia donde Al se había sentado en uno de los asientos del otro lado del pasillo. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Al?"

Su hermano levantó la vista y dijo, "Haciendo como que no los conozco."

"Cielos, gracias…" murmuró y miró por fuera de la ventana al tiempo que el tren empezaba a moverse.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Roy dijo, "Además, nada de lo que hayas dicho antes importa. Yo todavía estoy en buena forma. Es de conocimiento general que la gente pequeña puede correr más rápido."

--------------------------

Ed saltó del tren y cayó en la plataforma de concreto de la pequeña estación de trenes de Rizembool. Sonrió ante la idea de que la estación era pequeña. Cuando era un niño, nunca la había tildado de esa manera, pero luego de haber viajado tanto y habiendo utilizado la inmensa estación de Central, bueno…

Mustang saltó después de él y se estiró con un sonoro bostezo.

El adolescente sonrió. "¿Cansado?... ¿Agarrotado?"

"Cállate, Ed," dijo mansamente el coronel y se volteó para ver a Al, quien estaba saliendo con el equipaje. "¿Quieres que cargue el mío?" dijo, y Al negó con la cabeza.

"No, estoy bien. Para mí no está nada pesado. De todas formas gracias por preguntar."

"Bueno, si estás seguro," de nuevo dijo Mustang, pero para Ed, eso no le sonó nada sincero.

El rubio cruzó los brazos y sonrió sarcásticamente. "Está bien, Al. No dejes que cargue nada. A su edad sólo debería jalar cosas, si no, se podría lastimar."

"Y por supuesto no dejes que tu hermano cargue su equipaje. No queremos que termine aplastado."

Uno de los ojos de Ed tuvo un tick nervioso y gruñó, "Al… dame mi maleta…" En vez de hacerle caso, Al sólo negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar. "¡Hey!.. ¡Te estoy hablando!" gritó, pero su hermano simplemente lo ignoró.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó el coronel mientras empezaron a caminar tras de él.

"A la casa de las Rockbell ¿a dónde más?"

Mustang frenó y dijo, "¿Quieres decir… que tenemos que caminar hasta allá?"

"¿Algún problema con ello, anciano?" Preguntó Ed al tiempo que torcía el paso hacia el camino de tierra que los llevaba hacia su destino. Ya estaba oscuro, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El había seguido esta ruta tantas veces que podía hacerlo con los ojos vendados.

"No…" refunfuñó el poco convencido coronel detrás de él.

Ed rió y estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando fue cogido por detrás, luego lo hicieron girar y lo besaron profundamente. La mano de Mustang acarició su costado mientras bajaba, dirigiéndose a su…

Los ojos de Ed se salieron de sus órbitas mientras trataba de soltarse. No era que alguien los vaya a ver… ellos ya se encontraban bastante lejos de la iluminada estación de trenes, pero no estaban como para realmente _hacer _algo allí mismo, y no le entusiasmaba la idea de sentirse excitado y no poder continuarlo.

Mustang lo siguió manoseando por un momento más antes de soltarlo, y caminando por su costado murmuró, "Que no se te vaya a venir en los pantalones."

"Eres un bastardo," Ed susurró ferozmente.

El coronel giró la cabeza, aún en la oscuridad, Ed estaba seguro que el hombre estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. "Ah… la desafortunada inhabilidad de la juventud para contenerlo…" dijo el hombre, luego empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Antes que Ed pudiera replicar, Al gritó delante de ellos, "¡Y yo no quiero saberlo!"

--------------------------

Cuando finalmente llegaron al frente de la puerta de las Rockbell, Roy soltó un suspiro, mitad aliviado de que hayan llegado, mitad resignado de que en realidad estén allí. Ed presionó el timbre de la puerta, luego lo miró y dijo, "Es bueno que nos tengas cerca de ti. Las personas mayores no deberían salir solas. Podrían caerse y resultar lastimadas."

Normalmente, Roy disfrutaría las bromas dichas entre ellos, pero esta noche no se sentía con ganas de seguirlas. Estaba cansado del viaje y nervioso acerca de lo que pasaría en los próximos dos días. Sin embargo, no quería que Ed se preocupara por él, entonces dijo, "Bueno, Ed, es bueno que _yo_ esté contigo. Después de todo, los niños pequeños tienen una hora límite para llegar a sus casas ¿sabes?"

Ed abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la luz del pórtico se encendió y la puerta se abrió para revelar a una diminuta anciana con una pipa en la boca. Ella los observó uno por uno, luego su mirada se detuvo donde Ed.

"¿Mis ojos me engañan o es que te has vuelto más pequeño?" dijo la mujer con la pipa entre los dientes.

"A quién le llamas pequeño ¡vieja subatómica!" gritó Ed.

"Cómo me llamaste ¡don nadie de bolsillo!" ella replicó.

"Cállate ¡pequeñísima bruja!"

"¡Minúsculo duende!"

"¡Enana microscópica!"

Roy observaba a Al mientras que los dos continuaban con los mutuos insultos. Esta no era exactamente la forma como imaginaba ser recibido.

"¡Renacuajo milimétrico!"

"¡Vieja infinitésima!"

La pequeña mujer parpadeó, luego dijo en un tono agradable, "¿Qué?"

"Infinitésima," respondió Ed con su voz normal. "Es un adjetivo que significa infinita o inmensurablemente pequeña."

La canosa mujer asintió y tomó una bocanada de su pipa. "Esa es una buena. La tendré en cuenta para después. Ahora ¿Van a entrar, o quieren quedarse allá afuera en el frío?"

Ella retrocedió para que ellos pudieran entrar y Roy dejó que los hermanos Elric lo hagan primero. Cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en la casa, la puerta súbitamente se cerró. El parpadeó por un instante, sin entender qué pasaba, luego escuchó desde adentro, "¡Winry!.. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Aaah… así que era eso…

El sonido de voces gritando aquí y allá llegó a sus oídos mientras se ponía a estudiar cuidadosamente la puerta. Roy de pronto entró en razón sobre algo que le dejó la sensación de un incómodo pavor. Ed había dicho que la anciana mujer, Pinako, estaba de acuerdo con que él viniera. El nunca le dijo nada acerca de la muchacha…

Esto absolutamente iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Ed estaba ahí parado luciendo bastante descontento. "Disculpa todo esto…" musitó y se movió a un costado para que Roy pudiera entrar.

Luego que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Roy levantó la vista y vio a una molesta muchacha con los brazos cruzados, evitándolo completamente.

_Genial… simplemente genial… _pensó con desgano.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio antes de que Pinako empezara a darle indicaciones a Al sobre dónde debería colocar el equipaje. Mientras lo hacía, Roy fruncía el ceño. Al y Ed estarían compartiendo una habitación y él tendría una propia. El como que esperaba compartir una con Ed, pero luego pensó que así estaba bien…

Mientras Al salió para colocar el equipaje, la anciana mujer murmuró algo acerca de tener la comida lista y salió en otra dirección. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la muchacha, Winry, agarró el brazo de Ed y proclamó que quería asegurarse que su automail no había sido dañado en ninguna forma, dejando a Roy solo, parado en la entrada.

El coronel suspiró profundamente.

Esta iba a ser una larga fiesta de Acción de Gracias…

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. A veces es un poquitín triste traducir sin más de una palabra de aliento… Mil gracias Vampiro Oscuro por tus reviews.**

--

**¡Hasta mañana! **

**-**


	11. Venganza

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, mucho menos este fic, que fue escrito originalmente en ingl****és por la siempre talentosa ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**11 **

**Revenge (Venganza)**

**-**

**- **

**22 de Noviembre**** – Miércoles **

Ed levantó la mirada desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa al tiempo que Mustang entraba a la habitación. El hombre estaba empapado después de un duchazo y…

"¿Y a _ti_ qué te pasó?" preguntó. La cara del coronel y la parte expuesta de sus brazos estaban rojas, como si Mustang se hubiera rascado la piel.

"Nada," murmuró mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba, luego se rascó distraídamente la mejilla.

En ese momento, Winry ingresó a la habitación con una pila de panqueques. Cuando vio al de cabello oscuro, ella le sonrió maliciosamente, "¿Durmió bien?"

"Sí, gracias," él contestó vagamente.

Pinako entró a la habitación por el mismo lugar que Roy lo había hecho y tomó asiento en la mesa. Le echó un vistazo al coronel, luego le dirigió una mirada plana a la rubia muchacha. "Es eso por lo que querías comprar ese polvo que da picazón el otro día…"

Los ojos de Winry se abrieron con exagerada sorpresa. "No sé de lo que estás hablando," dijo con fingida inocencia antes de lanzar dos de los panqueques al plato de Mustang. "Tenga, coma su desayuno," dijo dulcemente y las cejas de Ed se juntaron en confusión ante su obvio falso júbilo.

Ed la observó colocar algunos panqueques en su plato, luego en el de Pinako antes de sentarse y poner un par en el suyo. El esperó hasta que Mustang termine con la mermelada antes de empezar a comer su desayuno. Estiró el brazo y estaba a punto de dar una mordida cuando el coronel empezó a toser con tos seca.

El de cabello oscuro tomó el jugo de naranja de Ed, ya que él no lo había tocado todavía, y se lo bebió de un sorbo mientras parpadeaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien…?" Preguntó Ed vacilante.

En vez de decir algo, Mustang sólo asintió y sirvió jugo para Ed y él. Esta vez levantó su propio vaso y bebió un poco más despacio.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Winry mientras ponía mermelada sobre sus panqueques. "¿Acaso el _gran Alquimista de Fuego_ no puede probar un poco de calor?"

Ante esto, Ed pinchó un trozo de uno de los panqueques de Mustang y lo olió.

Pimienta picante…

En grandes cantidades…

"De hecho, estaba tan asombrado por tu comida que no pude contenerme a mí mismo," replicó Mustang atragantándose antes de dirigirse a Al y decir, "¿Me pasarías la mermelada?"

Al asintió en silencio, tomó la mermelada de donde Winry la había colocado y se lo pasó por sobre la mesa. El de pelo oscuro lo tomó y cubrió sus panqueques con casi la mitad de lo que había en el recipiente.

Los ojos de Ed se movieron súbitamente hacia su amiga y vio que estaba observando al coronel con el ceño fruncido. El joven alquimista volteó su cabeza hacia Mustang justo cuando el hombre daba otro mordisco, esta vez uno mucho más pequeño.

Quería decirle al coronel que no necesitaba terminarlos; que podía coger otros de la pila, pero no lo hizo. Mustang estaba determinado a comer tantos de esos picantes panqueques como pudiera…

Los tenedores sonaban en los platos mientras empezaban a comer su desayuno en silencio. Algunos minutos antes que Pinako dijera, "Parece que va a llover hoy o mañana… incluso podría nevar. Antes que esto suceda, vamos a necesitar cortar el resto de la leña."

La anciana mujer estaba mirando alternadamente entre Ed a Al y el muchacho suspiró. Usualmente cortar la leña era trabajo de Winry, porque Pinako era demasiado pequeña para usar la gran hacha, pero ya que él y Al estaban allí…

"Yo puedo hacerlo."

Ed volteó la cabeza sorprendido mientras el coronel dejaba su tenedor y se enderezaba en su asiento.

"Está bien, señor. Mi hermano y yo lo podemos hacer," dijo rápidamente Al y se levantó.

"No, en serio, está bien. De todas formas creo que ya terminé." Lo dijo dirigiéndole una infeliz mirada a los panqueques a medio comer. "Además, ha pasado mucho desde que no corto leña."

Cuando el coronel levantaba sus platos y se dirigía a la cocina, Al dijo, "Yo también puedo ayudar."

"No tienes por qué hacerlo," dijo Mustang, pero Al negó con la cabeza.

"Igual necesito hablar con usted. ¿Recuerda?"

La frente de Ed se arrugó mientras observaba el intercambio de palabras. De qué podía _Al_ querer hablar con Mustang, pero luego recordó haber interrumpido algo en la oficina del coronel hace un par de semanas atrás.

¿Podía ser que Al se refiriera a eso que habían estado hablando aquel día?

Por un momento, Mustang sólo miró fijamente a Al, luego asintió.

Cuando los dos ya se habían ido, Pinako le preguntó acerca de cómo estaban las cosas en Central y en qué clase de travesuras se habían metido. Ed, por su parte, sólo dio ligeros detalles, pero nada en particular.

Después de todo, él no quería que Winry se enterara del peligro en el que él y Al a veces se encontraban. No quería que ellas se inquietaran, especialmente Winry. Ed sabía que ella se preocupaba por ellos, a pesar que ella trataba de disimularlo.

Cuando la pequeña charla culminó, Pinako dijo, "Ahora cuéntame acerca de la relación que tienes con ese hombre."

Ed suspiró.

Por supuesto, debía haber esperado que la conversación tocaría ese punto…

"No sé qué quieras saber," dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia su plato.

"No soy ninguna tonta, Edward. Sé que las relaciones entre oficiales de la milicia no son generalmente buenas."

Ed levantó su tenedor y lo apuntó hacia Pinako. "_Generalmente_. Quiero decir… algunos casos han sido aprobados por el Fuhrer…"

La anciana mujer frunció el ceño. "¿Oh?.. ¿Y es el de ustedes uno de esos casos?"

El joven alquimista se movió en su asiento. "Bueno… no. No es… he escuchado que es un verdadero martirio hacer que el Fuhrer firme la aprobación. No sé mucho de ello, pero eso es lo que he escuchado…"

"Ya veo. Entonces ¿Por qué él? No puedo decir que estoy feliz con esto. No sólo porque él fue quien asesinó a mi hijo y a mi nuera, sino también porque es bastante mayor que tú. Me pregunto si no se estará aprovechando de ti." Una pausa, luego dijo, "El ya ha causado suficiente dolor a esta familia; no quiero nunca más volver a sentirlo."

Ed levantó su vaso y tomó un sorbo. ¿Qué podía decir ante eso? No era que Roy quería causarles más daño…

Antes que pudiera contester, Pinako se levantó y dijo, "Bueno, ya terminé aquí. ¿Por qué tú y Winry no se encargan de los platos?"

Ed frunció el ceño y dijo, "Voy afuera a ayudar a cortar leña. Quizá las mujeres deberían lavar los platos. Ese es su trabajo ¿no es cierto?"

-------------------

Ed levantó el ultimo plato y lo secó antes de colocarlo en la alacena. No era justo que haya sido forzado a lavar los platos él solo… Ed debería estar afuera cortando leña.

Sí.

Cortar madera era trabajo de _hombres_, no lavar platos.

Por supuesto, esa había sido justo la frase que lo había forzado a realizar esa labor en primer lugar…

El muchacho dejó el secador sobre el gancho para que éste pudiera secarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera. Después de todo ese trabajo femenino, Ed quería hacer algo más físico. Quizá todavía quedaba algo de madera sin cortar.

Ed sonrió maliciosamente ante la imagen mental de Mustang relajándose y diciéndole a Al qué piezas cortar, y cómo debería de cortarlas… Si ése fuera el caso entonces era definitivo que quedaría algo de trabajo para él.

El rubio abrió la puerta trasera y tembló ligeramente ante la explosión de aire helado que lo golpeó. Miró hacia el cielo y vio que Pinako tenía razón en cuanto al clima. Las nubes oscuras permanecían bajas y el aire estaba lleno de humedad.

Ed salió del pórtico y cerró la puerta tras de él antes de posar su mirada sobre la pila de madera. Lo que vio lo hizo sonreír y se posó su cuerpo contra un lado de la casa a observar.

A diferencia de su imagen mental, Mustang trabajaba junto a Al mientras cortaban la leña, pero eso no era lo que llamó la atención de Ed. El coronel se había quitado la camisa y se encontraba vestido solamente con el par de blue jeans. La piel expuesta del hombre estaba cubierta de sudor brillante y Ed dejó que sus ojos viajaran por cada pulgada del cuerpo del alquimista. Mustang tenía una buena constitución física, y hacía ejercicio regularmente ya que el cuerpo se veía tonificado y firme, pero era obvio que tantas horas en el escritorio ya le estaban pasando factura.

Ed observó mientras Al se paraba derecho y miraba a Mustang. El coronel a su vez miró hacia arriba y asintió un par de veces antes de negar con la cabeza y decir algo. El único indicio de que Al estuviese diciendo algo era el hecho de que estaba gesticulando con las manos. El coronel parecía bastante mortificado con cualquier cosa que Al estuviera exponiendo, y cruzó sus brazos defensivamente antes de decir algo.

Curioso ahora, Ed se despegó de la pared y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos, pero ellos cortaron su conversación cuando lo vieron acercarse.

"Hey," exclamó cuando ya estuvo cerca. "¿Necesitan alguna ayuda?"

Mustang sonrió ampliamente y dijo, "Sí, sería estupendo, pero no tenemos un hacha lo suficientemente pequeña como para ti."

--------------------------

Ed soltó un suspiro y observó fuera de la ventana. Poco después del mediodía, la lluvia había empezado a caer. Primero era una ligera llovizna, pero pronto se tornó una fuerte precipitación y había permanecido así desde entonces. El clima definitivamente no era algo de Rizembool que él extrañara. Aquí el clima podía ser agradable en un momento, para luego cambiar a algo desagradable al siguiente. No sólo eso, sino que los inviernos eran helados. A estas alturas, Rizembool normalmente ya debería tener nieve, y no se sorprendería si nevara antes que ellos se fueran.

Suspirando de nuevo, Ed miró al techo donde el ruido de la ducha se mezclaba con el de la lluvia.

Qué desastre…

Todo este día había transcurrido pasando de una cosa a otra. Definitivamente Winry había planeado algo para Roy, pero a pesar de las 'bromas' crueles y malvadas que ella había jugado con él, el hombre en ningún momento se había molestado y permanecía cortés y civilizado.

Nada de eso era justo.

No era justo que Winry estuviera liberando su rabia con el coronel.

No era justo que él haya asesinado a sus padres.

No era justo que Mustang haya sido colocado en esa posición en primer término.

No era justo que hayan enviado a los militares para destruir al pueblo de Ishbal.

No… nada de eso era justo, pero así había ocurrido.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llegó a sus oídos y Ed levantó la vista para ver a Winry con una caja de herramientas saliendo del cuarto donde se encontraba la caldera. Su rostro lucía complacido mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia las escaleras.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó sospechando.

"Oh, nada, sólo necesitaba trabajar un rato con el calentador de agua. Nada importante." Esto fue dicho con una sonrisa entre dulce y enfermiza.

El la miró fijamente por un momento antes de decir en voz baja, "Sabes… Roy está tomando una ducha…"

Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente y ella dijo, "¿Oh?.. ¿En verdad? Hmmmm… bueno, no te preocupes, el agua no estará _tan_ fría." Su falsa preocupación fue empañada con una pequeña risa.

Por supuesto que sabía que Roy estaba en la ducha… Si no fuera por su situación… bueno, ya nada se podía hacer ahora…

El muchacho observó a su amiga mientras ascendía por las escaleras, luego se levantó de la silla. La cena estaría lista pronto, y tendría puntos a su favor si se ofrecía a poner la mesa en lugar de que Pinako le obligara a hacerlo.

---------------------

Roy se puso los holgados pantalones negros, luego chequeó su imagen en el espejo. Después de todas las cosas que la muchacha había hecho hoy con él, Roy pensaba que a estas alturas, su cabello de seguro ya se había tornado gris, pero todavía permanecía completamente negro.

El buscó y levantó su toalla y la ropa sucia. Su baño había durado menos de lo que originalmente había planeado dado el repentino cambio en la temperatura del agua. El coronel no tenía duda alguna de que Winry también tenía algo que ver con ello.

Quizás resultaba injusto sospechar de ella sin tener ninguna prueba, pero debido a todo lo que ella había hecho hoy…

Suspirando, Roy abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo. De repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y rápidamente miró hacia el piso. Moviendo sus pies, Roy intentó buscar los espacios no cubiertos por tornillos, tuercas y pernos.

Apretando los dientes, Roy levantó uno de sus pies y se sacudió una de las piezas de metal antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pie.

Tratando de respirar lentamente, Roy cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

El no sabía cuánto más de esto podría soportar.

------------------

Ed observó a Roy tomar un bocado de su cena y pensó que al menos para esta comida, el coronel no se tenía que preocupar si algo estaba mal con ella. Incluso si a Pinako él no le caía bien, lo que Ed suponía era el caso, ella no sería tan cruel como para hacerle algo extraño a la comida.

Escuchó vagamente el debate entre Al y Winry sobre un pequeño asunto concerniente a la historia del automail mientras tomaba otro bocado de su comida. Había pasado casi una hora desde el último 'incidente' y estaba contando con que Winry hiciera algo más.

Se suponía que a ella accidentalmente se le habían caído las tuercas, pernos y tornillos al suelo y estaba 'a punto de retirarlos', y 'oh, qué pena que el _pobre coronel_ se haya tropezado con ellos antes que ella pudiera levantarlos'.

Ed puso los ojos en blanco ante esa idea.

Sí cómo no…

"Edward," dijo Pinako, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cuando la miró, ella continuó, "Recuerdas dónde queda la granja de John Harris ¿no es cierto?"

El asintió.

"Bueno, él va a sacrificar un pavo para nosotros y pensaba que tú y Alphonse podrían ir a recogerlo mañana por la mañana."

El asintió, y dijo, "Claro. No hay problema."

Ella sonrió y dijo, "pensé en comprar un ave viva como el año pasado, siendo más baratas y todo eso, pero pensé que quizás no tendían ganas de hacer todo ese trabajo sucio este año."

Ed palideció y asintió. A él no le gustaba matar cosas, ni siquiera si éstas eran para comer. El lo haría sólo por necesidad, gracias al 'entrenamiento de supervivencia' de Izumi en la isla, pero…

"Debiste haber conseguido un ave viva," indicó Winry.

"¿Oh?" dijo Pinako levantando una ceja.

"Es verdad." Winry dirigió su mirada hacia el coronel y lo miró con desprecio. "Pudimos haberlo tenido a _él_ para que se encargue del ave. Después de todo, él es bueno _masacrando_ cosas."

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron en shock ante la cruel declaración y cuán fríamente se la había dicho. Reinó el silencio alrededor de la mesa por un largo rato y dejó que su mirada se posara donde el coronel se encontraba sentado. Este se había puesto completamente blanco y sus ojos tenían una mirada llena de dolor.

Ed quería hacer algo, decir algo que posiblemente pudiera ayudar, pero no pudo pensar en nada.

"Creo… que voy a dar un paseo…" susurró Mustang levantándose de la mesa. Los ojos de Ed siguieron al hombre hasta que estuvo fuera de la habitación, y permanecieron fijos en el lugar donde lo había visto desaparecer hasta que escuchó la puerta de entrada abriéndose y luego cerrándose.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, el shock de Ed se tornó en furia. Volteándose, miró duramente a Winry y protestó, "¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así?.. ¡Eso fue _verdaderamente_ insensible!"

Ella lo miró, sus ojos llenos de rabia y dolor. "¡Es verdad!.. ¡Es su culpa que ellos hayan muerto!.. ¡lo odio!" Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, apartándose de su mirada.

Ed pasó una mano sobre sus ojos y suspiró.

Esto era tan difícil.

Winry estaba dolida…

Roy estaba dolido…

El desesperadamente quería mejorar la situación, pero no sabía cómo podía ayudar.

"Winry…" empezó y ella levantó la mirada hacia él, una lágrima cayendo lentamente sobre su mejilla. "¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y Al y yo te hicimos ir y sacar parte de las galletas que tu mamá había horneado, aún cuando tú no querías?.. ¿Recuerdas cómo ella te pilló y se molestó contigo y te metiste en un problema?"

Ella asintió con una mirada de confusión en el rostro.

"Bueno… ha pasado algo como eso… quiero decir… no es lo mismo pero… Roy no quería asesinarlos, pero los militares lo obligaron. Si él no lo hacía, entonces alguien más lo hubiera hecho, y luego él se hubiese encontrado en un gran problema por desobedecer órdenes…"

Soltó un suspiro. "No sé mucho sobre eso. El sólo me lo contó una sola vez y aún así no me llegó de decir mucho, pero… sé que él se siente realmente mal con ello. El también se condena por eso, pero no fue su culpa…"

Ante esto ella se levantó rápidamente y golpeó la palma de sus manos contra la mesa. "¡Cállate, Ed!.. ¡Cómo puedes defender a un _asesino_ como él!"

Al momento, Ed también se levantó y gritó, "¡No estás escuchando nada de lo que te estoy diciendo!"

"¡Sí lo estoy! Estás diciendo que no es su culpa, pero ¿cómo es que no puede ser?.. ¡Fue _El_ quien lo hizo!"

"Winry, tú…" empezó a decir, pero no tuvo chance de terminar.

"Si no es culpa suya ¿entonces de quién es?.. ¿De quién es la culpa, Ed?.. ¡Contéstame eso!" gimió desesperadamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

----------------

Sentada junto al fuego en su mecedora, Pinako tomó una bocanada de su pipa y observó las piezas de automail que yacían en la mesa de trabajo al otro lado de la habitación. En estos momentos había paz. La habitación estaba a oscuras y el resplandor del fuego en la chimenea rompía y saltaba en forma calmada.

Winry aún estaba en su habitación. No había salido desde la cena. Ella había hecho que los dos muchachos lavasen los platos y luego de haber concluido, ellos también se habían ido a su habitación.

Por ahora todo estaba tranquilo, pero ella sabía que eso no duraría mucho.

De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió y una alta figura ingresó a la casa. El se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero paró cuando Pinako dijo, "Es una fría y húmeda noche."

El volteó la cabeza, la dirigió hacia ella y asintió en silencio.

"Tome asiento," dijo y apuntó hacia la otra mecedora que estaba al frente de ella.

Ella lo oyó suspirar, pero él cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia la mecedora. Luego que se sentara, Pinako dijo, "Parece que usted está ligeramente mojado."

Esa era una descripción que se quedaba corta. El hombre estaba totalmente empapado y chorreaba por todo el piso. Pero el piso se secaría. Eso no era algo tan grave.

El contempló silenciosamente el fuego y por un momento ninguno de ellos habló, luego Pinako dijo, "Cuando yo me enteré que había sido usted quien había asesinado a mi hijo y a mi nuera, yo también estaba molesta con usted. Previamente había estado molesta con los militares por haber permitido que fueran asesinados, pero luego Winry me contó que ellos habían muerto en manos de los militares y no del enemigo…"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Pero en seguida fui capaz de entender que usted fue más que nada sólo un peón en la compleja sucesión de acontecimientos. Fui capaz de no odiarlo por ello. Winry sin embargo… ella es joven. Ella alberga mucho dolor en su interior y quiere culpar a alguien. Es más fácil cuando se tiene a alguien a quien culpar."

El coronel la miró y asintió.

"Tengo que admitir que no me agradaba el hecho que usted venga a esta casa, pero me sentí aún menos feliz cuando me percaté de que Winry tenía… planes… para su llegada. Esperaba gritos y malas palabras, pero hasta ahora nada de eso ha pasado. Usted se ha mantenido calmado y respetuoso. Se lo agradezco."

El asintió nuevamente.

Pinako tomó una bocanada de su pipa y dijo, "Ed me contó que usted desea convertirse en Fuhrer para reconciliarse con lo que hizo en la guerra. Usted quiere hacer mejor las cosas."

De nuevo asintió.

"También me dijo que usted tenía el mal hábito de dejar las cosas para más tarde."

A la luz de la chimenea ella vio que sus labios se elevaban en una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir nuevamente.

"Bueno… no sé si ése sea un buen hábito. Parece que está haciendo un buen trabajo con ello, pero usted sabe que algunas veces dejar las cosas para más tarde durante mucho tiempo puede llegar a ser contraproducente." Ella dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward y Alphonse.

El también dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar, luego suspiró. "Lo sé…"

Ella meneó la cabeza y murmuró, "Hombres…" antes de levantarse y echar las cenizas de su pipa al fuego. "Bueno, me estoy volviendo vieja y necesito dormir." Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, luego paró. "Sólo asegúrese de no esperar demasiado, jovencito," dijo, y se complació cuando lo vio dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de Edward y Alphonse. El sabía que ella no se refería al hecho de convertirse en Fuhrer.

El bajó la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella diciendo con asombro, "Yo ya dejé de ser un jovencito hace mucho tiempo…"

"Para mí, usted sigue siendo una criatura. Sólo recuerde lo que le acabo de decir."

El sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo con voz suave, "Así lo haré."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Hasta aquí culminan las actualizaciones diarias del fic. Estaré publicando el siguiente capítulo en dos días si Dios quiere. ¿Un adelanto? Pues tengan a la mano algo con qué sonarse la nariz…

Y para los que están siguiendo el excelente Future Memories, no olviden que ya llega el viernes... habrá un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, como ya dije antes, vale la pena el esfuerzo si existe al menos alguien que esté ávido por leer.

--

**¡Hasta dentro de dos días!**

**-**


	12. Agradecido

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, ni tampoco este fic, cuya autora es la siempre talentosa SaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**12**

**Thankful (Agradecido)**

**-**

**-**

**23 de Noviembre - Jueves – **_**Thanksgiving – Acción de Gracias**_

Roy lentamente entró en razón al sentir unos dedos masajeando sus hombros y espalda. Eso se sentía tan bien. Gimió suavemente y dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera sobre su rostro. Después de todo el estrés de ayer, esto era el cielo…

"Buenos días," suspiró Ed en su oído, y Roy murmuró algo que se suponía iba a ser un saludo pero salió ininteligible, incluso para él. Dejó que el muchacho recorriera sus labios suavemente por la parte posterior de su cuello, luego, "Al y yo tenemos que ir a recoger el pavo. ¿Quieres venir?"

Roy abrió un ojo y semidormido miró a Ed antes de voltearse y agarrar al muchacho por la cintura. "En realidad… sí, me _encantaría_ que se me viniera…" murmuró mientras le plantaba besos en su garganta.

El joven alquimista rió y dijo, "Eso no era lo que quería decir ¡pervertido!"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Roy, levantando la camiseta de Ed y besándole el pecho y estómago.

"¡Lujurioso viejo verde!.. ¡Suéltame!" el rubio dijo entre risas y se retorció en su abrazo.

Con un suspiro exagerando, Roy dejó en paz al muchacho y dijo, "Qué cruel eres… ofreces, luego lo retiras…"

Ed sonrió ampliamente y dijo, "Ese no era un ofrecimiento _sexual_. Salvo que encuentres excitante ver pavos muertos…"

Roy puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó. "En lo absoluto."

-------------------

Ed observaba a Roy mientras éste se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a vestirse. A pesar de las bromas, se notaba que Mustang estaba un poco deprimido. Ed había querido esperar dentro de la habitación de Roy hasta que el coronel regresara de su paseo, pero se había distraído conversando con Al, y para el momento en que se dio cuenta que Mustang ya había llegado, su puerta se encontraba cerrada y con las luces apagadas.

Hubiera podido haber entrado a su habitación, pero…

Existía una duda latente; el sólo pensar que acaso Mustang no lo quería dentro de su habitación. El hombre algunas veces podía mostrarse bastante solitario cuando estaba deprimido.

Ed suspiró.

Quería preguntarle a Mustang cómo se encontraba y todo eso, pero el hombre parecía estar animado y no quería verlo derrumbado de nuevo.

"¿Entonces qué?... ¿Pavo, o no pavo?" preguntó.

"Pavo. Será lo más prudente." Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ed negó con la cabeza, pensando en Winry. Esperaba que las cosas vayan mejor que ayer…

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Pinako salió de la cocina y dijo, "Oh bien. Ya están despiertos. Necesito ayuda en la cocina."

Ed miró a Roy quien parpadeó y dijo tontamente, "¿Yo?"

"Por supuesto que usted. Edward, anda y tócale la puerta a Winry y dile que traiga su trasero hasta aquí y venga a ayudarme. Sabes, no planeo cocinar todo yo sola."

"En realidad, Roy iba a venir conmigo y con Al para recoger el pavo," dijo el muchacho.

Pinako cruzó los brazos y dijo, "No se necesita de tres personas para traer un ave muerta. De hecho, debería de enviar sólo a Alphonse y tenerte también como ayudante en la cocina. El puede hacer eso solo."

La idea de pasar tiempo en la cocina teniendo a una mandona Pinako, una malhumorada Winry y un deprimido Mustang no le parecía para nada atractiva.

"¿Qué te parece si Al se queda aquí y yo voy a recoger el pavo?" preguntó esperanzado.

"De ninguna manera," murmuró Pinako.

Ed frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque al menos Alphonse es más grande que el pavo."

-----------------------

"Esto me hace recordar al servicio PC cuando recién me enlisté."

Ed dejó de ver las manzanas que estaba pelando y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Mustang pelando papas.

"¿Servicio PC?" Preguntó.

"Patrulla de Cocina. Todos tienen el 'privilegio' de trabajar en el servicio PC durante el entrenamiento básico, y por supuesto si haces algo mal entonces consigues tener aún más 'privilegios'", dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

"Hm… yo nunca hice PC…" dijo Ed.

"Sí, bueno… eso fue porque no te enrolaste de la manera convencional."

Ed abrió su boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento, Winry entró con un recipiente de harina y lo volcó, deliberadamente, sobre la cabeza de Roy.

"Oops," dijo ella, sin remordimientos.

"¡Hiciste eso a propósito!" gritó Ed, sintiéndose el protector de su amante quien sólo se pasó una mano a lo largo del rostro antes de continuar pelando papas. No era justo que ella siguiera tratándolo de esa manera. Lo que era más frustrante era que Roy ni siquiera se defendía. Todo se lo aguantaba, y Ed tenía la ligera sospecha que el coronel pensaba que se merecía todo lo que Winry estaba haciendo.

Esto simplemente no estaba bien…

-----------------------

Pinako echó un vistazo desde donde estaba trabajando con la masa de la tarta y suspiró ante toda la conmoción.

"¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, desperdiciando la harina de esa forma!" gruñó, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el desorden.

"Fue un _accidente_," dijo Winry en un tono poco convincente.

Pinako observó por un instante fijamente a la muchacha con la mirada fría antes de decir, "Aquí me hace falta harina, tendrás que ir a la bodega a traer más."

Sin decir una palabra, la rubia mecánica giró y dejó la habitación. Pinako negó con la cabeza y tomó el rodillo para alargar la masa.

"Ya terminé," dijo Ed y colocó el recipiente lleno de manzanas peladas y cortadas sobre el mostrador. "¿Qué más?"

Ella pensó un momento, luego dijo, "Necesitamos ir al sembradío de Ferry Anderson para adquirir una calabaza para la tarta. Tendré que ir contigo, pero necesito terminar con esto primero. Por qué no vas abajo y ayudas a Winry con la harina. Me molestaría si _accidentalmente_ se derramara un poco más."

El muchacho levantó los ojos con exasperación antes de salir.

Pinako continuó trabajando con la masa por unos minutos, luego ella escuchó decir al coronel, "He estado esperando hablar con usted acerca de algo…"

------------------------------

"Edward y yo vamos a recoger una calabaza para la tarta."

Winry miró desde donde estaba colocando la harina sobre el mostrador y dijo, "Okay, traeré mi abrigo."

Mientras se volteaba para salir, Pinako dijo, "No dije _tú_, dije _Edward y yo_. Quiero que te quedes aquí para lavar los platos que hemos estado usando."

"Pero…"

"Ningún 'pero'. También necesito a alguien aquí para dejar preparado el pavo si Alphonse regresa antes que nosotros de tal modo que esté listo para la hora de la cena."

Winry suspiró y asintió con el ceño fruncido. Todo lo que había dicho tenía sentido, pero…

"No veo por qué yo tengo que lavar estos platos yo sola. ¿Por qué no dejas que Ed lo haga, y dejas que vaya contigo?"

Pinako saltó de su taburete y se limpió las manos con una toalla. Con una sacudida de cabeza, la anciana mujer dijo, "Edward lavó ayer los platos él solo, y además, no lo harás sola. El chico Fuego estará aquí para ayudarte."

Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron desmesuradamente y gritó, "¿Qué?.. ¡No quiero que me dejen aquí con él!" Lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y rápidamente miró a otra parte. Ella no quería quedarse a solas con ese hombre. ¡Ella lo odiaba! De no ser por él, sus padres aún estarían con vida…"

"Quizás deberías llevarte a Roy contigo y dejarme aquí…" ella escuchó a Ed decir vacilante.

Para ella esa sería una gran solución, pero también le dolía saber que probablemente Ed no estaba sugiriendo eso para que ella no tenga que lidiar con el hombre, sino para que éste no tenga que lidiar con ella.

"Estoy segura que tu comandante en jefe puede cuidarse él solo, Edward. Ahora vámonos yendo." Pinako salió de la cocina, luego volteó y dijo, "Hablo en serio, Winry. Esos platos necesitan lavarse. No estaré para nada contenta si regreso a casa y los encuentro todavía ahí."

Winry asintió tristemente y los observó irse con el rabillo del ojo.

No era justo.

Simplemente no era justo…

Por algunos momentos sólo reinó el silencio, luego ella oyó un suspiro detrás de ella y el ruido de pasos.

"Bueno… quizá deberíamos acabar con esto de una vez por todas."

Ella pasó la vista rápidamente y lo vio abrir el agua y colocar el tapón en el lavadero. Tomó la cantidad necesaria de jabón, la vertió dentro, luego empezó a remangarse las mangas antes de colocar los platos en el agua caliente.

"¿Desea lavar o secar?" él dijo con suavidad.

Ella no dijo nada por un momento, luego preguntó, "¿Qué prefiere hacer usted?"

"Preferiría secar, si no le importa," él contestó.

"Yo secaré," ella proclamó y se paró del otro lado del lavadero. Ella sabía que era cruel, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan molesta con él, y estaba molesta que él estuviera aquí. Ella no deseaba que esté aquí; ella quería que él se vaya, que regrese a Central y la deje en paz…

Uno al lado del otro él lavaba los platos y ella secaba. Ellos trabajaron juntos con reticencia en un incómodo silencio. Luego de un largo rato, el hombre susurró, "Lo siento."

Winry tragó saliva y tenía la mirada fija en el plato que estaba lavando. 'Lo siento' no era lo que ella esperaba escuchar. De hecho, nada de lo que había ocurrido ayer había terminado como ella lo había esperado.

Sin importar lo que ella hizo, el hombre nunca se molestó. Sólo soportó. Cuando le había dirigido la palabra, él había sido siempre cortés y…

Lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

El hacía que odiarlo sea algo difícil… Era difícil estar molesta con alguien que era bueno con uno…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué él simplemente no podía ser el monstruo que ella siempre había creído que era?

"Yo nunca quise que eso pasara," él dijo suavemente.

_No… por favor… no puedo soportar esto…_ pensó ella.

"Te podría dar un millón de excusas de mi parte. Yo era joven. Tenía un intimidante comandante en jefe. Yo sentía que _tenía_ que obedecer mis órdenes sin importar qué fuera. Si no lo hacía, a alguien más se lo hubieran ordenado y entonces me hubiese metido en problemas por desobedecer órdenes…"

El enjuagó otro plato y se lo dio a ella. "Pero todas esas son sólo excusas. Ellos no merecían morir. De todos, ellos eran los que más merecían vivir."

La visión de la muchacha se puso borrosa y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

"Yo nunca… yo nunca había asesinado a alguien de esa forma… quiero decir… había asesinado gente mientras luchaba, pero nunca… nunca había _disparado_ a alguien que no se estuviera defendiendo." Su voz se quebró y dejó de hablar.

Ella gimió levemente ante lo que él le había dicho. Nadie le había contado _cómo_ habían muerto…

Se oyó el sonido del susurro de las hojas, y luego, "Eso es todo."

Cuando él ya no dijo nada, a ella le picó la curiosidad y lo miró. En sus manos el tenía…

"Este es el que yo usé. Me fue dado a mí cuando me enlisté, y lo he tenido desde entonces…"

Otra lágrima escapó de sus ojos y ella se limpió la nariz, tratando de contener la pena.

El miró fijamente el revólver por un momento, luego volteó el cañón hacia él y dijo en un casi susurro, "Yo intenté… Varias veces yo intenté… pero, nunca fui capaz de jalar del gatillo…"

El hombre la miró con los ojos húmedos y extendió el revólver hacia ella antes de arrodillarse en el piso. "Yo nunca fui capaz de…" susurró calladamente. "¿Podría hacerlo usted?"

------------------------

Ed miraba fijamente a Pinako mientras ella inspeccionaba las calabazas.

"Sólo escoge una y vámonos," él dijo irritado.

"Paciencia, pequeñín. Escoger un producto es un arte."

"Cómo me llamaste, eres…"

"Deja de gimotear. El va a estar bien," dijo, obviando lo que él había dicho.

Ed paró lo que estaba a punto de decir y musitó, "Sí cómo no… El simplemente no te agrada, esa es la razón por la que lo dejaste solo con ella…"

La anciana se levantó y le dio una mirada seca. "Tú escúchame; creo que estás siendo demasiado sobreprotector con él. El es un hombre adulto, y puede cuidarse a sí mismo, o al menos debería ser capaz de ello. Ambos, él y Winry necesitan solucionar algunos asuntos. Acaso dejarlos a los dos a solas les haga algún bien.

Ed puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre se comportaban así? Ellas parecían creer que _conversar_ era siempre la respuesta a todo.

-----------------------------

Winry alzó los brazos y vacilantemente tomó el revólver. Era pesado, pero eso no le molestaba ya que ella trabajaba con automails, pero… el revólver tenía una carga que no se podía ver… no se podía sentir…

Tragando saliva, la muchacha pasó de mirar el arma a mirar al hombre que permanecía arrodillado frente a ella. El coronel la miraba firmemente con húmedos, pero determinantes ojos.

Ella debería…

El merecía morir…

Winry levantó el revólver y lo apuntó hacia él. Sus manos temblaban y tuvo que parpadear más lágrimas. Sus latidos eran fuertes en su pecho y su dedo le suplicaba para jalar del gatillo.

Ella debía matarlo… de la misma forma en que él los había matado.

Eso era lo justo.

Apretó los ojos y un sollozo salió de sus labios. El todavía estaba ahí, en su mente. Ella lo podía visualizar como si estuviera con los ojos abiertos. Este hombre… Este horrible hombre, este asesino…

Ese era él.

Este hombre que ella visualizaba en su mente.

Este hombre a quien había imaginado, a quien ella odiaba.

Este hombre era él…

Ella apretó los dientes, y apretó el gatillo. Sintió que el revólver se le escurría de las manos y el estruendoso sonido del disparo todavía sonaba fuerte en sus oídos.

Ella lo vio caer, lo vio morir…

Otro sollozo escapó de su boca mientras abría los ojos.

El todavía se encontraba allí arrodillado, observándola.

Ella vio por encima de él, hacia donde la bala había traspasado la pared.

"Usted está muerto…" ella susurró. "Usted está muerto…" Ella sintió como si una pesada carga se estuviera elevando desde su cuerpo y suspiró fuertemente mientras bajaba el revólver con manos temblorosas.

El la contempló en silencio por algunos instantes antes de preguntar, "¿Y eso qué significa?.. ¿Y ahora qué?"

Ella elevó los ojos hacia el techo pensando y dejó que las lágrimas que habían permanecido en sus ojos rodaran por sus mejillas. "Eso significa… Significa que usted está muerto. El hombre a quien odiaba está muerto. El hombre con quien estaba tan molesta todo este tiempo… se ha ido." Esto último dicho es un susurro.

"¿En serio?" preguntó suavemente el coronel.

Ella asintió y extendió el brazo para devolverle el revólver. Cuando él lo tomó, ella dijo en un suspiro, "Pero usted… usted no es él, y no puedo odiarlo…"

--------------------------------

Roy dejó que sus labios se levantaran en una pequeña sonrisa. Le parecía que lo que ella estaba diciendo no tenía sentido, pero a la vez lo tenía.

Por un instante, había creído que ella realmente le dispararía. Eso ciertamente hubiera truncado sus planes. Los muertos no pueden…

Pero ahora ya no era el momento de pensar en ello.

El se levantó lentamente y la miró. A Roy le agradaba la idea de que una parte de él estuviese muerta, que esa parte de su vida se hubiese ido… Acaso eso sería lo mejor. Acaso él debería pensar de esa forma a partir de ahora…

El no sabía si podría, pero lo intentaría.

-------------------------------

Winry lo observaba mientras éste se colocaba el revólver en la parte trasera de sus pantalones y se colocaba la camisa encima.

¿Y ahora qué?

Le envolvió la culpa, no sólo por todo lo malo que ella había pensado de él, sino también por todo lo que ella le había hecho desde que había llegado.

"Lo siento…" susurró.

"No tienes por qué disculparte," dijo el coronel con voz baja.

Winry sacudió la cabeza. "No… Yo he sido muy mala con usted, y…"

El de cabello oscuro puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella y dijo, "Por favor, no te preocupes por aquello. Lo que importa es lo que hagamos de ahora en adelante."

Ella lo pensó por un momento, luego asintió. El tenía razón…

"¿Quizás deberíamos de terminar con los platos antes que ellos regresen?" él preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y nuevamente asintió.

De nuevo se pusieron a lavar los platos, pero esta vez el silencio no se sentía incómodo. Era un silencio placentero que ella sintió que se truncó cuando él habló.

"Yo… en realidad tengo algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo, si no te importa."

------------------------------------

Cuando Ed suspiró, Pinako preguntó, "¿Qué?"

El miró por encima de la anciana y dijo, "La casa todavía está en pie."

"¿Disculpa?" ella preguntó con una mirada en su rostro como diciendo 'estás completamente loco'

"Estaba seguro que no iba a quedar nada de ella cuando regresáramos, pero parece que todo está bien… por lo menos la fachada." Esto último dicho en voz baja.

"¿Cuánto daño pueden hacer mientras lavan los platos?" preguntó Pinako. De repente se escuchó el ruido de una explosión y el humo empezó a elevarse desde la parte trasera de la casa.

Ellos frenaron y se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes que Pinako dijera, "Quizás debiéramos apurarnos…"

-----------------------------

Mientras corrían bordeando la casa, Ed divisó a Al, Winry y Roy parados al costado del gran horno de piedra. Desde este ángulo, él pudo ver que el pavo estaba dentro y que un fuego lo estaba quemando abrasadoramente.

"¿No crees que eso fue muy _extremo_?" Oyó gritar a Winry.

Sus ojos se movieron para mirar a Mustang quien se encogía de hombros y decía, "Tú dijiste, prende un fuego. Nunca especificaste _cuánto_ fuego querías." Ed suspiró. Bueno, al menos no era ninguna pelea o algo así. El pudo visualizar en su mente una batalla de Roy versus Winry.

El coronel de seguro perdería…

Mustang se quitó los guantes y los colocó dentro de su bolsillo antes de dirigir la mirada en dirección de Ed y Pinako. Sonrió levemente y los llamó por señas.

Ellos caminaron en dirección a las tres personas, y Ed estaba a punto de hablar cuando Pinako se le adelantó.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Bueno, Alphonse regresó con el pavo y lo rellenamos y pensamos en empezarlo a cocer, así como usted nos instruyó si él regresaba antes que ustedes," dijo Roy suavemente, y Ed pensó que el coronel parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que como cuando ellos se habían ido.

"¿Qué fue todo ese humo y el sonido de una explosión? La anciana mujer preguntó irritada.

"Bueno, queríamos poner el horno en la temperatura correcta lo más pronto posible, y…" él empezó, pero nunca tuvo chance de terminar porque Winry lo interrumpió.

"¡Pero lo que hiciste fue sencillamente exagerado!.. Tenemos suerte que todavía _nos quede_ la puerta del horno." Ella se volteó hacia Mustang y le dio un pequeño empujón. "¡Tienes suerte que no fue el horno que usualmente usamos en casa!"

"Quejas, quejas, quejas," dijo Roy y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Tienes algo más que hacer aparte de _quejarte_?"

Las cejas de Ed se elevaron mientras observaba el intercambio de palabras. ¿Ambos estaban _bromeando_ entre ellos? Definitivamente algo había pasado durante su ausencia…

Winry abrió su boca para decir algo cuando Al la cortó, "No, nada. Sólo tendrá que acostumbrarse a ello."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Gruñó Winry y levantó el gran tenedor de trinchar que estaba en su mano.

"¡Nada!" Aulló Al y se escabulló acercándose a Ed.

Cuando su hermano se agachó detrás de él, Ed sonrió ampliamente, pero eso cambió a un ceño fruncido cuando Roy dijo, "Eso es como si un elefante se estuviese escondiendo detrás de una hormiga."

"¡QUE!" gritó.

Winry asintió y añadió, "Muy mal que no tomara leche cuando era más pequeño. Ahora está condenado a quedarse de esa estatura para siempre."

Ed abrió su boca para empezar con su rabieta, pero fue cortado por Pinako diciendo, "Continuemos esto dentro de la casa. Necesitamos tener listo el resto de la comida."

Sintiéndose traicionado sin su rabieta, Ed observó amargamente cómo Pinako, Winry y Al se encaminaban hacia la casa, luego empezó a seguirlos cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su brazo que lo jalaba hacia atrás.

Mustang lo llevó alrededor del otro lado del gran horno de piedra y lo besó antes de susurrarle, "Yo creo que tienes la medida perfecta." Esto fue acompañado con una mano en su…

Ante el contacto, los ojos de Ed se abrieron inmensamente, y gimió dentro del siguiente beso que Roy le estaba dando. El muchacho deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa del coronel y estaba a punto de bajar una de sus manos cuando escuchó, "Hermano, coronel… sé que están allí. Pinako me envió para buscarlos, así que sólo vengan ¿okay? Yo estoy aquí perfectamente feliz fingiendo que ustedes no están haciendo nada extraño allá atrás…"

Ambos se separaron y Mustang gritó, "Ya nos estamos viniendo, Alphonse," antes de darle a Ed nuevo un nuevo piquito en los labios.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego un grito, "¡YO NO QUERIA ENTERARME DE ESO!"

Los dos se miraron por un momento mientras escuchaban a Alphonse salir disparado lejos del horno, luego ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que Roy había dicho… _nos estamos viniendo_… _se nos está viniendo_… y luego se echaron a reír.

---------------------------

El estómago de Ed le sonaba mientras colocaba el último plato sobre la mesa. Tenía taaaanta hambre, y toda esa comida se veía tan bien… Sus ojos vagaron por el festín que habían preparado.

Pavo, milagrosamente salvado de las cenizas luego de la actuación de Mustang. Puré de papas, ligeramente grumoso porque Ed insistió que quede así. Papas dulces caramelizadas, pero no mucho si no, ni Ed ni Winry podrían comerlas; salsa de arándanos hecha con la receta que había sido dada a Pinako por su madre y por la madre de su madre. Salsa espesa hecha de lo que había goteado del pavo. Panecillos rellenos hechos en casa con mantequilla fresca de la granja de vacas de Mary del otro lado de Rizembool.

En la cocina habían dos tartas que habían hecho: manzanas y calabaza. En la heladera también había un tubo de crema batida, también de la granja de vacas de Mary.

A Ed se le hizo agua la boca de sólo pensar en todo eso.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo," dijo Pinako detrás de él y Ed corrió a tomar asiento. Se _moría de hambre_ y planeaba comérselo todo una vez que hubieran empezado.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la mesa, Ed estiró el brazo para empezar a servirse cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta llegó a sus oídos. El adolescente levantó los ojos y vio que Pinako lo estaba observando fijamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, luego entró en razón y gruñó. "¿Realmente tenemos que hacer eso?.. ¡me muero de hambre!"

"¿Dónde está la gracia de la Acción de Gracias si no puedes decir de qué estás agradecido?" balbuceó la anciana.

Ed miró hacia arriba y suspiró. Esto era algo que no le gustaba hacer, pero cada año, Pinako insistía que debían de decir, uno por uno, de qué estaban agradecidos, antes de comer.

"Ahora ¿quién quiere empezar?" preguntó Pinako y miró alrededor. Cuando nadie se ofreció de voluntario, ella dijo, "Bien, yo empiezo. Estoy agradecida por la familia y amigos que tenemos. A mi edad, uno comienza a ver cómo sus viejos amigos empiezan a morir y te pones a pensar 'ese pude ser yo'. Además, es duro ver a tus hijos morir antes que tú. Pero al menos me quedan mi nieta y mis nietos adoptivos. También estoy agradecida que pueda moverme libremente y que todavía pueda trabajar… otra cosa que a mis años debería de agradecer… Y por su puesto el tener mi dentadura completa y todo lo demás. Ahora¿quién sigue?" preguntó y volvió a mirar alrededor.

Por casi un minuto, el silencio reinó alrededor de la mesa antes que Alphonse dijera, "Estoy agradecido de estar aquí." Esa única oración parecía decir bastante. El fácilmente podía no estar aquí… "A pesar de no tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso, y que no pueda comer esta comida, aún estoy agradecido de poder compartir este tiempo con ustedes. Estoy agradecido de que mi hermano se haya sacrificado por mí y que todavía me quiera."

Ante esto, Ed tragó saliva y tocó el brazo de su hermano.

"También estoy agradecido por ustedes dos," dijo Alphonse y miró hacia Pinako y Winry. "Ustedes nos han ayudado tanto. No sé lo que hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes… Y finalmente, estoy agradecido que tuvimos a mamá… aunque fue por corto tiempo… la tuvimos…"

Ante eso, Winry miró hacia su plato y soltó un sollozo. Ed frunció el ceño, quería consolarla, pero ella estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Pinako levantó su mano y le dio un golpecito a la mano de la rubia mecánica.

Cuando resultaba evidente que Alphonse había concluído, Winry levantó la mirada y con lágrimas en los ojos dio, "Estoy agradecida que también tuve a mi mamá y a mi papá…"

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro y se la enjugó toscamente. "También estoy agradecida por ti." Miró a Pinako. "Estoy agradecida que me enseñaras a trabajar con automails. También estoy agradecida por ustedes." Una mirada a Ed y Al. "Ustedes han sido mis amigos desde que éramos pequeños. Ustedes son como unos hermanos para mí."

Ella se tomó una pausa, y miró a Roy, luego susurró, "Incluso estoy agradecida por ti…"

Las cejas de Ed se juntaron en confusión, y esperó a que Winry dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Indudablemente había terminado.

Ed miró a Mustang y Mustang lo miró a él. Ellos eran los únicos que faltaban.

De repente Roy se aclaró la garganta y dijo, "Estoy agradecido por…" Hizo una pausa por un instante y luego continuó. "Estoy agradecido por los oficiales a mi cargo." Una pequeña sonrisa. "Ellos me empujan cuando me pongo ocioso."

Tragó saliva y miró a Winry, luego en otra dirección para decir, "Estoy agradecido por el perdón…" Mustang hizo una pausa, y Ed dedujo que Winry y Roy debieron haber llegado a alguna clase de entendimiento. Se dijo a sí mismo que le pediría información a Roy más tarde.

La mirada del coronel se movió hacia Ed y éste dijo con voz suave, "Y finalmente, estoy agradecido de tener a alguien en mi vida que se preocupa por mí…"

Ed sintió que las mejillas le quemaban y sabía que debía de estar sonrojado a más no poder. Desafortunadamente, todos lo estaban observando, ya que él era el último que quedaba.

El joven alquimista suspiró y miró hacia su plato vacío. El se sentía agradecido, por un montón de cosas, a pesar que algunas veces parecía como si no tuviese que estar agradecido por nada. Era divertido ver cómo las cosas se habían dado… generalmente ellos decían lo primero que se les venía a la mente para que este tonto ritual termine lo más pronto posible y así pudieran empezar a comer.

Quién iba a pensar que este año iba a ser diferente.

Sin levantar la mirada, dijo, "Estoy agradecido por Al." Ed miró a Winry y Pinako y dijo, "Estoy agradecido por ustedes también, pero… Al y yo hemos pasado por tanto juntos. El es como… mi roca. El me mantiene anclado cuando viene la tormenta…"

Ed miró hacia abajo cuando su visión se volvió borrosa. "Estoy agradecido de que no morimos cuando nosotros… cuando nosotros intentamos… transmutarla…"

Parpadeó y las lágrimas cayeron en su regazo.

"Estoy agradecido de que ustedes nos acogieran y nos ayudaran, y estoy agradecido de que ustedes sean las mejores mecánicas de automail." Levantó su brazo mecánico y dijo, "Estoy agradecido por esto," luego se tocó su pierna mecánica. "Y por esto, porque con ellos puedo hacer cosas que antes nunca pude. Sería difícil para mí ir por ahí con sólo un brazo y una pierna."

Ed tragó saliva y dijo calladamente, "Estoy agradecido de que pude convertirme en Alquimista Estatal. A pesar de que no me gusta, me ha abierto muchas oportunidades para encontrar más información que nos puede ayudar."

Levantó la vista hacia Roy, luego la volvió a bajar. "Si no me hubiera convertido en Alquimista Estatal, entonces yo nunca te hubiese conocido…" dijo en un susurro y volvió a mirar a Roy antes de regresar la vista a su plato.

Hubo silencio alrededor de la mesa que parecía que iba a durar una eternidad, antes que Pinako dijera, "Okay… esto se está tornando demasiado cursi para mí. Comamos."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Personalmente este es uno de los capítulos que más me han gustado de los fics de ZaKai. Muy emotivo ¿no creen? 

Disculpen por el retraso, pero cierto cumpleaños de cierta traductora hizo que recién se pueda publicar. En fin.

--

**¿Reviews?.. ¿alguien?.. ¿nadie? Bueno, hasta dentro de dos d****ías.**

-


	13. Partidas

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, yo solamente me dedico a ****traducir el estupendo fic de ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**13**

**Leavings (Partidas)**

**-**

**-**

**24 de Noviembre**** – Viernes**

Ed cerró la maleta y aseguró las hebillas. Le daba pena el sólo pensar que era tiempo de partir. Después de todo, ellos sólo habían permanecido ahí un par de días… Pero quiéralo o no, era el momento de regresar a Central.

Al y él necesitaban continuar con su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, y Mustang necesitaba regresar a todo ese trabajo pendiente que tenía.

Ed frunció el ceño observando la maleta.

Con todo ese tiempo extra que Roy supuestamente había utilizado trabajado como loco, él debería de estar recontra adelantado en su trabajo, sin embargo, él insistía que tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer y que necesitaba regresar.

Suspirando, Ed se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el cabello. A pesar del tiempo que ambos habían pasado juntos, Ed parecía no poder sacarse de la cabeza ese nombre, Lisa, y el número telefónico.

El no parecía sospechoso.

Ciertamente no parecía…

Estos últimos días habían sido maravillosos. Todo… bueno, excepto por esa actitud vengativa de Winry… había sido perfecto…

Pero…

Si Roy no estaba viendo a alguien más, entonces por qué estaba saliendo tanto, y por qué insistía en que tenía tanto trabajo por hacer cuando en realidad sólo había más y más papeleo sin revisar y sin firmar acumulado en su escritorio. Y, por supuesto, la gran pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía el teléfono de otra mujer en su billetera?

"Hey ¿listo para irnos?"

Ed levantó la vista hacia la puerta donde el hombre en cuestión estaba mostrando la cabeza por entre la puerta. Cuando no contestó en seguida, Mustang dijo, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Suspirando, Ed asintió y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "Sólo pensando en el viaje de regreso," mintió y se levantó. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió de par en par y el coronel entró a la habitación, seguido de Al, quien estaba cargando la maleta de Roy.

Su hermano atravesó el cuarto y levantó la maleta de Ed de la cama. "Pinako y Winry están esperando abajo para despedirse, hermano."

Ed asintió y observó a Al y Roy salir de la habitación. Por un momento, sólo observó el lugar donde ellos habían desaparecido, luego atravesó la habitación y salió por la puerta.

--------------------------------

"Cuidense muchachos ¿está bien?" dijo Pinako.

"Lo haremos," dijo Al.

La anciana asintió, luego dijo, "Nos veremos en Navidad ¿verdad, Alphonse?"

Ed miró en confusion a su hermano. Cuando Al asintió, Ed miró a Pinako y dijo, "¿y qué de mí?.. ¿acaso no quieren que yo también venga?" Esto último lo dijo en un tono mitad broma, mitad en serio.

"Por supuesto queremos que vengas pero…" Winry empezó y miró a Roy antes de decir, "¿Todavía no le has preguntado?"

"Oh… bueno…" Tartamudeó Mustang y dirigió su mirada en la dirección donde se encontraba Ed.

Pinako hizo un sonido de exasperación y murmuró algo acerca de 'dejar las cosas para más tarde', y las cejas de Roy parecieron desarrollar un tic nervioso al escucharlo.

"De hecho," dijo Roy y giró completamente en dirección a Ed. "Estaba… estaba pensando que quizás tú podrías quedarte conmigo durante la fiesta de Navidad… Si lo deseas, quiero decir. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

Ed miró a Al y frunció el ceño. ¿Había sido esto sobre lo que Roy y Al habían estado hablando?

Al lo miró y dijo, "Está bien, hermano. Si tú quieres…"

Ed apartó la mirada. Era obvio que Al no estaba muy feliz con la idea de no estar juntos en Navidad. Pero… él realmente _sí_ quería pasar las fiestas con Roy. Si Mustang le estaba ofreciendo quedarse con él para Navidad, entonces eso quería decir que era él a quien Roy quería… ¿verdad? Ese sería un signo que el coronel no lo estaba engañando ¿verdad?

Quizás las cosas mejorarían cuando estén de vuelta en Central…

"Bueno… me gustaría hablar con Al primero…" empezó a decir, pero Al lo cortó.

"No, hermano, no me importaría. En serio."

Ed pensó que Al todavía no sonaba muy convencido, pero sabía que si se ponían a discutir, Al insistiría aún más.

"Okay. Sí," dijo y miró a Roy. "Sí, me gustaría quedarme contigo para Navidad."

El rostro del coronel mostró una mirada de alivio, y asintió.

"Bueno muchachos, cuídense durante el camino hacia la estación de trenes. Está bastante helado allá afuera," dijo Pinako y Ed la miró. La mirada de la anciana se posó en cada uno de los tres por un instante antes de quitarse la pipa de la boca.

Ed asintió y abrió la puerta. "Lo haremos. Gracias por acogernos," dijo y posó su mirada en Pinako y Winry.

"De nada, Ed. Sólo asegúrate de no dañar ese automail hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos," dijo Winry con una amplia sonrisa.

Ed asintió nuevamente, luego levantó una mano en despedida antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Nuevamente gracias por leer esta traducción. Ahora la historia transcurrirá en Central… 

--

¿Algún review? Me gustaría saber qué opinan del fic.

-


	14. Cansado

**Disclaimer: ****Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y este fabuloso fic lo escribió la fabulosa ZaKai. Yo sólo lo tengo prestadito para traducirlo.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift**** (El Regalo)**

**14**

**Tired**** (Cansado)**

**-**

**-**

**30 de Noviembre**** - Jueves**

Ed levantó la vista de su libro y miró esperanzadoramente hacia el teléfono. Ya eran las 9:00 pm y aún permanecía sin sonar. Hoy se había cruzado en el pasillo con Roy y cuando intentó que éste parase para que pudieran hablar, el coronel apurado le había dicho que tenía que ir a otra parte pero que lo llamará más tarde.

Eso había sido alrededor de las 11:00 am.

El adolescente daba golpecitos con los dedos al brazo de la silla tratando de decidir qué hacer. ¿Sería demasiado agresivo si él llamara? Ellos realmente no habían hablado mucho desde que habían regresado de Rizembool. Incluso cuando Ed visitaba la oficina de Roy, éste rara vez se encontraba dentro.

Lo embargó un sentimiento de resignación, y Ed cerró el libro y lo dejó caer sobre el piso antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el teléfono. Durante un instante, él sólo se quedó contemplándolo. ¿Qué pasaría si él llamaba y una joven mujer contestara? O… ¿Qué pasaría…

Sacudió la cabeza.

No, se estaba volviendo estúpido. El coronel no le habría pedido que se quedara con él para Navidad si estuviese viéndose con alguien más.

Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, Ed levantó el teléfono y marcó el número. Los segundos le parecieron días mientras cada timbrada no era contestada.

Justo cuando Ed estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, una aturdida voz contestó, "¿Hola…?"

Esto confundió al muchacho por un momento. Regularmente, Roy contestaba el teléfono con un confiado 'Mustang', pero esta vez no había sido así.

"Soy yo," dijo luego añadió, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Ed?" fue la confundida respuesta.

"Ajá."

"Oh… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" preguntó lentamente, la somnolencia era evidente en su voz.

"Bueno… me ibas a llamar hoy, pero no lo hiciste, entonces…" dijo como haciéndole recordar, y sin saber exactamente cómo quería terminar esa oración.

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego, "¡Diablos! Ed… lo siento… me olvidé completamente… he estado tan ocupado, y… he estado trabajando en este… uhm, bueno, y me quedé dormido…"

"Está bien…" murmuró Ed, nada contento de que se hayan olvidado de él.

Un profundo suspiro se escuchó y Mustang dijo, "No… No, no está bien. De verdad me siento mal. Hagamos… ¿Por qué no cenamos… el sábado en la noche?... ¿Te gustaría?"

"Ajá, eso estaría bien," dijo Ed, sintiéndose mucho mejor que hace unos instantes atrás.

Escuchó bostezar al coronel al otro lado de la línea, luego, "Okay, sábado. A las 6:00 ¿quedamos así?"

"Sí."

"Está bien, nos vemos luego."

"Okay, hasta luego," dijo Ed y colgó el teléfono. Se quedó contemplando el teléfono por un momento antes de regresar a su silla y recoger su libro. Una pequeña sonrisa tocaba sus labios y abrió el libro en la página marcada. El necesitaba sospechar menos. Roy sólo estaba ocupado, eso era todo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Gracias a todos los que han llegado a leer hasta aquí, ya entramos en la recta de los capítulos navideños… 

Como siempre, es gratificante poder volver a leer el fic mientras lo traduzco, un verdadero deleite.

--

**Me gustaría que dejasen algún comentario res****pecto a este fic para poder remitírselo a ZaKai, que es la dueña de todos los créditos.**

**Hasta dentro de dos días.**

-


	15. La Cita

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y todavía no he pensado qu****é hacer para Navidad, así que obviamente este fic no es mío… es de ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**15**

**The Date (La Cita)**

**-**

**-**

**2 de Diciembre**** – Sábado**

"¿Dónde diablos está mi maldita corbata?" Gritaba Ed, escarbando su cajón con frustración. Había encontrado una nota pegada a su puerta cuando había regresado a su casa que decía debía vestirse formalmente para esta noche, lo que probablemente significaba que iban a hacer algo increíblemente aburrido, como ir a una función de teatro o algo así. Siempre y cuando Roy no lo arrastrase a otra Opera, él trataría de no quejarse demasiado.

"Hermano," dijo Al detrás de él.

Sin dejar de mirar su cajón, Ed gruñó, "Ahora no, Al. Estoy tratando de encontrar mi corbata."

El traje formal también significaba que iban a ir a algún estrambótico tonto restaurante que al coronel le gustaba tanto. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente ir por hamburguesas y papas fritas como cualquier gente _normal_?

"Hermano…" dijo Al con una voz ligeramente más agitada.

Ed sólo lo espantó con una mano, pero no dijo nada. Mustang debió haberle avisado… Maldito hombre. Dónde diablos estaba su…

"_¡Hermano!"_

Finalmente, Ed se volteó y empezó, "QUE…" pero paró cuando vio su corbata negra colgando del brillante brazo de metal de Al. El muchacho la observó con cara de estúpido por un momento antes de tirar de ella bruscamente. "Gracias…" musitó mientras la deslizaba bajo el cuello de su abotonada camisa blanca.

Al negó con la cabeza y murmuró, "Como sea… A veces eres tan estúpido…"

"Caramba, gracias…" Ed dijo entre dientes y se dirigió al baño. No sólo estaba preocupado acerca de que Roy no estuviese pasando tanto tiempo con él, sino también le confundía el por qué su hermano estaba tan malhumorado últimamente.

Se observó en el espejo mientras terminaba de ajustarse la corbata, luego abrochó el último botón de su camisa y tomó el peine de la repisa.

¿Alto o bajo?

A Roy le gustaba su cabello suelto, pero se sentía demasiado extraño no tenerlo fuera de su rostro en público. Además de ello, la gente lo miraba más cuando lo tenía suelto…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ed retornó el peine, y se puso la chaqueta del traje. Se lo abotonó y miró su imagen en el espejo. Se suponía que se vería bien con el cabello suelto, pero…

Ed agarró su cabello y lo sujetó simulando una cola de caballo antes de voltear su cabeza a un lado y luego al otro. Asintió cuando se decidió usarlo en una cola de caballo, y estaba a punto de tomar el peine de nuevo cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de entrada.

Se paró inmóvil, esperando silenciosamente a que su hermano atienda la puerta.

"Buenas noches, coronel," le escuchó decir a Al.

"Buenas noches, Al. Sabes que puedes llamarme Roy."

"Sí, señor, lo sé, pero preferiría que no…" dijo rígidamente su hermano.

Ed escuchó cerrarse la puerta y decir al coronel, "¿Dónde está Ed?"

"Arreglándose el cabello," fue la respuesta. "Durante los últimos diez minutos."

Roy rió y dijo, "Y luego dice que soy _yo_ el que se toma mucho tiempo."

A esto, Ed gruñó y gritó, "¡Yo NO he estado aquí por diez minutos!"

"¡Okay, veinte!" gritó de vuelta Al.

Haciendo un sonido de exasperación, Ed levantó el peine y rápidamente se arregló el cabello antes de tomar su abrigo, un bonito abrigo de noche, no el rojo que siempre acostumbraba usar, y caminando lentamente salió del baño. "Ahora escúchame¡he estado en ese baño solamente por tres o cuatro minutos!" dijo, sacudiéndole un dedo hacia su hermano.

Antes que Al pudiera contestar, Roy dijo, "Te ves bien."

"Gracias…" dijo a regañadientes, luego, "Tú también…"

Ambos llevaban puestos trajes negros con corbatas negras. Esto, como era de esperarse, era debido a que Roy había comprado ambos trajes. Ed hubiera escogido algo más a la moda, pero… oh bueno. Eso le pasa por dejar al anciano escoger sus ropas.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó su cita suavemente, extendiendo su codo para que Ed se lo tomara.

Haciendo una mueca, Ed murmuró, "Sí vamos," y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando vio que Roy se encontraba aún en el mismo lugar, con el brazo extendido, suspiró en exasperación, regresó y cogió el brazo del hombre.

"Que se diviertan…" dijo Al de mala gana al tiempo que ellos caminaban hacia la puerta, y Ed volteó a mirar a su hermano quien caminaba en dirección contraria.

Realmente… ¿Cuál _era_ su problema…?

-----------------------------

Ed fruncía el ceño mientras Roy le sonreía a través de su copa de champagne. "¿Qué?.. No estás ebrio.. ¿no es cierto?"

"Qué insulto, Ed," musitó Roy. "Sólo he tomado media copa."

"¿Entonces por qué esa sonrisa tonta?" preguntó Ed.

"Oh… no lo sé. Quizá sea el hecho que estoy aquí sentado en el cenit de una deliciosa cena compartiendo este momento juntos…" Esto último dicho mientras Roy lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de Ed se movieron involuntariamente y dijo avergonzado, "Estás tratando de ser romántico o algo así, porque esto se está tornando poco convincente y cursi." Cuando Mustang simplemente siguió contemplándolo, Ed sintió que sus mejillas se le ponían calientes y tomó un sorbo de su 'agua con sabor gasificada' en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza y arrugó la nariz ante la bebida.

De cualquier manera ¿Qué le pasaba a este lugar?.. ¿Era demasiado pedir una soda de verdad?.. ¿Este lugar era acaso demasiado bueno para las cosas comunes y corrientes?

"Sabes que te gusta," murmuró Roy dentro de su copa antes de tomar otro sorbo.

Se quedaron así sentados por un momento hasta que el 'encargado del comedor' regresó con la cuenta. Ante la idea de un 'encargado del comedor', Ed rió calladamente por lo bajo. De no ser por el hecho de que no quería avergonzar a Roy, Ed habría aprovechado cada oportunidad que tuviera para llamarlo camarero.

El coronel elevó los ojos, probablemente adivinando lo que Ed estaba pensando, luego dijo, "Vamos a bailar."

Eso terminó con las risas de Ed y dijo, "¿Qué?"

"Bailar. Me han dado ganas de bailar."

Ed frunció el ceño y dijo, "De ninguna manera. No quiero ir a bailar. No me gusta se la 'chica'."

"Bueno ¿quieres ser el 'chico'? Eso sería un poco complicado ¿no es así?"

Afligido por la leve implicancia de su estatura, Ed abrió su boca para decirle a Mustang lo que pensaba de ello, pero el coronel se inclinó y puso un dedo en sus labios para frenar la rabieta antes que ésta pudiera salir.

"Afuera," Roy susurró con una amplia sonrisa.

Ed asintió y se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde el maitre se despidió de ellos luego de ayudarlos a colocarse sus abrigos.

Cuando el aire helado de la nevada noche de invierno impactó en Ed, éste tembló y se apretó aún más en su abrigo. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y caminaron en dirección opuesta al restaurante. Ellos caminaron tres cuadras en dirección a la iglesia principal de Central que estaba brillantemente iluminada con luces de colores antes que Ed se volteara y gritara, "¡A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE NO PUEDE BAILAR COMO UN CHICO!"

Roy rió y sacudió su cabeza antes de decir, "Bailemos."

"Me estás ignorando…" Ed dijo entre dientes.

De nuevo, en vez de responder, Roy giró y agarró una de las manos de Ed y puso su otra mano en la cintura del muchacho y empezó a balancearlo en forma circular.

"¿Qué _diablos_ estás haciendo?" Ed gritó sorprendido.

"¿Qué crees? Bailando" Contestó Roy sonriendo.

La sangre asaltó el rostro de Ed y dijo en voz alta, "¡Esto es _vergonzoso_!"

Roy se acercó más y deslizó su mano detrás de la espalda de Ed antes de susurrar, "Nadie nos está observando…"

Ed miró alrededor. Era verdad. Había poca gente caminando a paso apresurado, pero no les estaban prestando atención. Era una noche fría y estaba nevando. Parecía que las personas querían regresar a casa tan pronto como les era posible.

Regresó la vista hacia Roy quien le sonreía suavemente. Ed recorrió con sus ojos el rostro del hombre. Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre el cabello negro de Roy. Todo parecía tan… tranquilo. Ed le retornó la sonrisa antes que el coronel se inclinara y lo besara suavemente en los labios.

"Vámonos a casa," dijo Roy y se apartó un poco.

"Querrás decir a donde vives," Ed corrigió automáticamente.

"Podrías llamarla casa si quisieras," dijo el coronel.

Ed negó con la cabeza. "Casa es donde vives y donde está tu familia."

"Bueno ¿Qué pasaría si fuésemos una familia?" Roy preguntó calmadamente.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros, "Pero no lo somos ¿entonces qué importa eso? No me gustan las preguntas hipotéticas, eso lo sabes bien."

Por un instante, Ed pensó que Roy lucía un poco herido, pero pasado el momento, la sonrisa del coronel retornó, incluso más amplia que antes. "Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar tibio y privado? Estoy seguro que te encantaría quitarte ese incómodo traje."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** De nuevo gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, y también por haber dejado review. Como uno de ellos decía, eso me da ánimos. Mañana sábado envío los reviews con palabras dedicadas a la autora para que conozca a sus fans en español, así que dejen sus opiniones. 

Hoy también se ha actualizado otro capítulo de Future Memories, dénle una ojeada, está muy bueno.

**--**

Hasta dentro de dos días.

-


	16. Preocupación y Consuelo

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist n****o me pertenece, tampoco este fic, cuya única dueña y señora es la adorable ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**16**

**Concern and Consolation**** (Preocupación y Consuelo)**

**-**

**-**

**7 de Diciembre**** – Jueves**

Ed se sentó en su silla, con un libro en el regazo, contemplando a través de la ventana. Había estado nevando, no nevando, nevando, no nevando durante toda la semana y en estos momentos gruesos copos se veían flotar suavemente y cubrir el suelo ya colmado de pesada y húmeda nieve.

Esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaba de Central. La nieve era diferente que la de Rizembool. En Central, la nieve era húmeda y pesada, casi llegando al punto de considerarla medio derretida. La nieve de Rizembool era ligera y con consistencia a polvo. Era del tipo en el que uno podía montar en trineo, o acaso hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Pensar en la nieve lo regresó en el tiempo, a la cita que había tenido con Roy el Sábado pasado. Bailar en público había resultado embarazoso, pero…

Sonrió levemente.

Pero la idea de la nieve posándose sobre el cabello del coronel y habiéndolo besado de la forma en que lo hizo, bueno…

"¿De qué te sonríes?"

Ed parpadeó y miró más allá hacia donde Al estaba leyendo un libro. "Oh… de nada en realidad…" Cuando su hermano sólo dejó escapar un gruñido, Ed pensó que sería bueno dar una mejor explicación. "Me estaba acordando acerca del Sábado en la noche.

"Si es algo asqueroso, entonces no quiero saberlo," Al murmuró sulfurado.

"No es nada de eso… el tonto coronel me agarró y me hizo bailar en la nieve durante un rato."

"Hmmm."

Ed se movió en su asiento y volteó la mirada hacia la ventana, pensando en lo próximo a decir. "Sí, luego fuimos a donde él vive. El planteó que podía llamarlo casa en vez de 'a donde él vive."

"¿Lo harás?"

Ed volteó a ver a Al y preguntó, "¿Que yo haré qué?

"Llamarlo casa."

"Por supuesto que no. Eso es tonto, Al. La casa está donde está mi familia," respondió bruscamente.

"Bueno… ¿y si el coronel fuera tu familia?" preguntó Al y Ed lo miró agudamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó. Eso era lo mismo que Roy había dicho.

Al negó con la cabeza. "Nada. Sólo me preguntaba."

Ed puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un sonido de exasperación. "Esas son preguntas tontas. Pues él no lo es, entonces no importa."

"¿Pero qué si él fuera?" Presionó Al.

"Estás siendo insistente sobre naderías," musitó Ed, luego dijo, "Bueno, entonces pienso que ésa sería mi casa."

"¿Y qué pasa conmigo?" Preguntó suavemente Al.

"¿Que qué pasa contigo?" Cuando su hermano no contestó, Ed dijo, "A cualquier lugar donde yo vaya, tú te vienes conmigo, uhg"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Al se movió nerviosamente antes de decir vacilante, "¿No me dejarías en el camino…?"

Ed frunció el ceño ligeramente y dijo, "No, nunca estarás en el camino. Caracoles, no sé en qué estás pensando."

Pasó un momento de silencio antes que Al dijera, sonando esta vez más animado que hace unos instantes, "Ajá. Yo tampoco sé en qué estoy pensando."

-

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Como siempre gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. 

Y… ya hice mi tarea, le envié los reviews traducidos a ZaKai, sus comentarios sobre ella y sobre su fic, estoy súper segura que va a estar muy contenta con todas las muestras de afecto que le han mandado.

Otra cosita ¡no me había dado cuenta que tenía inhabilitada la opción de reviews anónimos para todos los lectores que no tienen cuenta! MIL DISCULPAS, pero ya lo activé, así que si hay por ahí alguien que quiere dejar anónimos, pues están cordialmente invitados a dejarle a ZaKai sus opiniones.

--

**Hasta dentro de dos días**

**-**


	17. No Disponible

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y si revisan la secci****ón en inglés, encontrarán el original de este fic, escrito por la linda ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**17**

**Unavailable**** (No Disponible)**

**-**

**-**

**13 de Diciembre**** – Miércoles**

Ed giró la manija de la puerta de la oficina del coronel y la abrió. Metiendo su cabeza, el adolescente dio una pasada rápida con la mirada y frunció el ceño cuando vio que no había nadie dentro. Suspiró y entró a la oficina.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Era como si ahora casi siempre estaba fuera…

Una pila de carpetas yacían sobre el escritorio y Ed avanzó y les dio una ojeada. Encontró una nota que decía:

_Coronel -_

_Apreciaría mucho si usted  
__firmara todo esto y  
__me lo devolviera en vez_  
_de ir deambulando por ahí  
__realizando más asuntos  
__personales. Es difícil para mí  
__terminar mi trabajo porque  
__tengo que esperar a que me  
__devuelva esas formas antes de  
__empezar a trabajar con ellas.  
__Sé que usted sabe todo esto,  
__pero sólo se lo estoy reiterando._

_- R.H._

Ed frunció el ceño ante la nota. '¿Deambulando por ahí realizando asuntos personales?'

Había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que habían tenido su cita, y desde ese día casi nunca había visto a Roy. Habían almorzado juntos el Domingo, pero luego el coronel había dicho que tenía que ir a hacer algo. Cuando Ed llamaba, usualmente contestaba la grabadora, e incluso cuando Roy le devolvía las llamadas, era justo cuando Ed no se encontraba, entonces le dejaba mensajes apurados en su contestadora.

Ed se sintió un poco culpable por pensar que Roy pudiera estar viéndose con alguien más ¿pero en qué otra cosa podía pensar?

¿Qué asuntos personales estaba realizando?

El muchacho clavó sus manos en los bolsillos y salió apenado fuera de la oficina. Quizás simplemente debería hablar con Roy… Eso sería lo mejor ¿no es así?

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Me encontré en el chat con ZaKai y me dijo que estaba muy emocionada de recibir reviews tan maravillosos. 

No se olviden de seguir dejando reviews, a ella le encantan. Y tampoco se olviden que la opción de reviews anónimos ya se encuentra disponible.

Ya sé, ya sé, capítulos cortos de nuevo, pero no se preocupen, pronto serán más largos.

--

**¡Hasta dentro de dos días!**

-


	18. De Compras

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y como traductora les digo que es imposible que este fic sea m****ío. Sólo la autora, ZaKai, lo puede decir.**

**Zakai contestó los reviews! Revisen al final del cap****ítulo para que vean qué les dice.**

**Pero primero lo primero… ¡vamos a la historia!**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**18**

**Shopping**** (De Compras)**

**-**

**-**

**17 de Diciembre**** – Domingo**

Ed observó a través de la ventana y contempló los artículos de la tienda antes de voltear a mirar a Al. Su hermano estaba cargando un par de sacos llenos de regalos. Ed rápidamente pensó a quiénes ya les había comprado y a quiénes no.

"Hermano, voy a ir a la tienda de allá. Todavía necesito escoger algo para Winry."

Ed divisó la tienda de automail y asintió. "¿Quieres ir a comprar un presente para ella de parte de los dos?" preguntó. Winry era una a las que aún no le había comprado nada y quería entrar a esta tienda para ver si podía encontrar algo bonito para Roy.

"Sí, claro. Nos encontramos en el mercado en media hora ¿okay?"

"Ajá," dijo el rubio y observó cómo su hermano se alejaba, luego volteó y entró a la tienda.

Comprar regalos no era su pasatiempo favorito, pero Al se iba de viaje el 19 y no habían comprado nada en días anteriores…

"¿Edward?"

Ed giró y vio a la Teniente Hawkeye que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. "Oh, uh… hola…" Se avergonzó un poco de cuán poco convincente había sonado y trató de encubrirlo con, "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

Ella levantó una pequeña canastilla con algunos artículos y dijo, "Sólo haciendo algunas compras de último minuto."

"Ah…" Se encogió un poco. ¿Algunas compras _de ultimo minuto_?.. ¡El recién acababa de empezar las suyas!

"¿Y tú?"

El miró alrededor, luego dijo, "Oh, sí… yo también…"

Ella le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y él trató de pensar en algo qué decir para poder cambiar el tema. Cuando su mente se resolvió por algo, no estaba seguro de querer preguntarlo.

"Teniente…"

"¿Sí?"

"Uhm… ¿conoce a alguien que se llame Lisa?

Su rostro mostró una mirada pensativa, luego ella negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo creo… ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno… yo sólo…" No le podía decir que había encontrado el número telefónico de esta persona en la billetera de Roy… "Creo que es alguien que Mustang conoce, es todo."

"Hm, bueno, tú sabes que el coronel conoce a muchas mujeres." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Podría ser una novia anterior o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

¿Una novia anterior? O quizás una actual… De repente, Ed ya no tenía ganas de hacer compras navideñas. Lo que realmente quería era ir a casa y estar solo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" ella preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

"Sí…" contestó calladamente y forzó una sonrisa. "Yo… Yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego…"

Ed se escabulló del establecimiento y corrió hacia la tienda de automail. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y cuando vio a su hermano, Ed dijo, "Hey, Al, me voy a casa ¿okay?"

La larga armadura volteó y dijo ¿Qué?.. ¿Por qué?"

"Yo… Yo sólo…" El no sentía que debía contarle a todos los que estaban en la tienda lo que estaba pasando, y tampoco le había contado a Al acerca de sus preocupaciones y desazones acerca de Roy, entonces sólo dijo, "Simplemente no me estoy sintiendo bien. Voy a ir a casa a recostarme."

"¿No te sientes bien?" Preguntó Al, con la voz cargada de preocupación, pero Ed no se quedó para contestar la pregunta. Su hermano intentaría sondearlo buscando información y tratando de averiguar exactamente cómo era que no se sentía bien y…

En estos momentos él simplemente quería estar solo. Necesitaba pensar acerca de todo esto. Quizás simplemente debía preguntarle a Roy al respecto. Eso sería mejor que darle vueltas al asunto. Roy le diría qué era lo que estaba pasando, y de no ser así…

Bueno…

De no ser así…

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Como siempre gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Y no se preocupen, los capítulos serán más largos a partir del próximo. 

Y… ZaKai contestó los reviews!!!, aquí se los dejo en una nota.

**N****OTA DE LA AUTORA: **Thank you all for reading thus far (and thank you to MARYLOVER for both translating this story and for translating your reviews). I'd like to thank you for the encouragement you've given to MARYLOVER and for the kind words directed my way as well. I wish I could always have the chance to thank you personally, but since I can't, please allow me to do so this one time. :)

_Gracias a todos por haber leído hasta aquí (y gracias a ti MARYLOVER por traducir esta historia y sus reviews). Me gustaría agradecerles por el aliento dado a MARYLOVER y por las palabras amables dirigidas a mi persona. Desearía siempre poder tener la oportunidad de agradecerles personalmente, pero ya que no puedo, por favor permítanme hacerlo esta vez. :)_

**Nao-KxR:** I'm glad you like the story. I wish I could write in Spanish so that you could read more of my work, but maybe if we're both lucky MARYLOVER will want to translate more of my work in the future. ;)

_Me alegra que te guste esta historia. Desearía poder escribir en Español para que pudieras leer más de mi trabajo, pero quizás si ambas tenemos suerte MARYLOVER querría traducir más de mi trabajo en el futuro. ;)_

**vampire oscuro: **::laughs:: I was drooling over all the food in chapter 12 too, and I was writing it! I'm really happy you're enjoying this story.

_::risas:: A mí también estaba haciéndome agua la boca con toda esa comida en el capítulo 12 ¡y yo lo estaba escribiendo! Estoy realmente __feliz que estés disfrutando de esta historia._

**YukaKyo-Sama:** I smiled through reading all of your reviews. Thank you for writing them, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

_Sonreía mientras leía todos tus reviews. Gracias por escribirlos, y estoy contenta que estés disfrutando __de la historia._

**Lady Seika Lerki:** I'm glad you're enjoying both this story and Future Memories and I'm really happy you have the opportunity to read it in Spanish as well as English :)

**Leiram:** Thank you. I'm glad you think I've kept Ed IC. Yeah, I don't really like it when Ed is portrayed as a girly teen either… I actually have a lot of respect for Winry's character, so I can understand what you mean when you say that you don't think she'd act in such a way, but my reasoning is that sometimes when people are angry or hurt, they do things that they normally wouldn't do. You don't have to agree with me, but I wanted to tell you how I saw it :)

**Amamiya.ushio: **I'm glad you think this story is good.

_Me alegra que pienses que esta historia es __buena._

**niyushi takamiya: **awww I'm sorry chapter 12 made you cry :( ::gives you a tissue::

_awww disculpa si el capítulo 12 te hizo llorar :(__ ::te entrega un tissue::_

-

Los de Future Memories serán publicados el día viernes cuando se actualice un nuevo capítulo.

**--**

**Hasta dentro de dos días**

-


	19. Separacion

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Y ZaKai me matar****ía si dijera que este fic sí.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**19**

**Separation (Separación)**

**-**

**-**

**19 de Diciembre**** – Martes**

"¡Todos a bordo!"

Ed miró hacia donde el conductor se encontraba parado al costado del tren. La gente estaba empezando a hacer cola para mostrar sus tickets de abordaje.

"Bueno, creo que ya es hora," Dijo al y Ed levantó su vista hacia él.

"Sí… bueno, cuídate ¿okay?"

"Te preocupas demasiado, hermano," Dijo Al sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ed frunció el ceño. "¿Que _yo_ me preocupo demasiado?" Ante esto Al sólo se encogió de hombros. El rubio negó con la cabeza. "Dicen que la tormenta que está por llegar va a ser realmente grande. Simplemente no quiero que nada te pase, eso es todo."

"No seas tonto, hermano. ¿Qué es lo peor que me podría pasar? Incluso si de alguna forma llegase a quedarme atrapado en la nieve y tuviera que _caminar_ hasta Rizembool, yo estaría bien. No puedo sentir el frío y no necesito comer o dormir."

"Sí, lo sé…" murmuró Ed. Ciertamente, no era la tormenta lo que le molestaba. Esta era la primera Navidad que pasaría sin Al y ahora que el momento de decir adiós había llegado, Ed encontraba que no quería decirlo. Parte de él sólo quería correr, comprar un ticket e ir con él.

Quizás no se sentiría de esa forma si se viera con Roy más seguido, pero ahora sólo raramente lo hacía. Además del hecho que el hombre estaba casi siempre fuera, y cuando lo veía, el coronel se veía preocupado. Su mente siempre parecía estar en otra parte. Cuando Ed le había preguntado acerca de ello, el hombre simplemente le había dicho que tenía un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando y que intentaba dejarlo listo antes de Navidad, pero desafortunadamente no estaba yendo tan bien como él lo había esperado. Por supuesto, cuando Ed le había preguntado qué clase de proyecto era, Roy le había dado una mirada cautelosa y le había dicho que por ahora no podía hablar acerca de ello.

Todo esto había hecho muy poco para aumentar la confianza de Ed, y, a decir verdad, lo había puesto aún más nervioso como para preguntarle acerca del número telefónico.

"Hermano…"

Ed parpadeó. "¿Huh?"

Al meneó la cabeza. "Realmente, no sé si debería dejarte o no. Tú siempre estás andando así como distraído."

"¡No _siempre_!" respondió Ed a la defensiva, a pesar que él sabía que lo había estado haciendo, y mucho. Se suponía que debía haberle contado a Al lo que le incomodaba, pero no pudo. Su hermano a menudo era muy sobreprotector y probablemente se habría molestado con Roy o algo así y Ed ciertamente no quería eso.

De pronto una voz a sus espaldas dijo, "Qué bueno, llegué a tiempo."

Ambos voltearon para ver a Roy avanzar vivamente en dirección a ellos.

"¿Por qué está _usted_ aquí?" Preguntó Al y Ed levantó la mirada hacia su hermano con la sensación de que Al no parecía tan feliz de ver al coronel. Por supuesto… Al era bastante perceptivo… Ed frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de que quizás su hermano se había percatado las frecuentes ausencias de Roy y lo había conectado con la forma en que él estaba actuando. Esperaba que no fuera así. El quería que Roy y su hermano se llevasen bien.

"Bueno, quería despedirme, y estar aquí con Ed mientras partías. ¿O hubieras querido dejar a tu hermano aquí solo?"

Al negó con la cabeza y Ed escuchó un casi mudo, "Como diga…"

Suspirando, Ed observó la escasa cola. Al siguió su mirada y dijo, "Bueno, mejor me voy. Nos vemos dentro de una semana."

Ed asintió. Ambos se dieron un breve abrazo y Al le echó una mirada al coronel antes de dirigirse hacia el conductor. Ed pensó que si el hierro pudiera tener una mirada de odio, Al la tendría.

"Estará bien," dijo Roy y avanzó hasta poder dejar una mano en su hombro.

"Sí…" él murmuró mientras observaba a su hermano abordar el tren.

Se quedaron parados ahí hasta que el tren empezó a moverse. Ed se despidió moviendo el brazo cuando vio la ventana de Al y su hermano le respondió de la misma forma, y luego el tren abandonó completamente la estación.

De repente, Ed inexplicablemente se sintió solo y luchó con la urgencia de correr tras el tren.

"Okay, nada de caras tristes." Ed miró al coronel quien le estaba dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué te parece si almorzamos y luego mudamos alguna de tus cosas a donde vivo?"

Los labios de Ed se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa y él asintió.

El se estaba comportando como un estúpido. El no estaba solo. El tenía a Roy. Ed estaba seguro que ahora que Al se había ido, Roy pasaría más tiempo con él. El haría eso… ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, ya falta poco para que termine, una semana y pico… como siempre un placer realizar esta traducción. 

Y como dije en la actualización de Future Memories, si no han terminado su lista de regalos para Santa, incluyan pañuelos, tissue o toallitas… los van a necesitar prontito.

**--**

**¡Hasta dentro de dos días!**

**-**


	20. Recuerdos Decorativos

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Tampoco este fic**** que le pertenece a ZaKai, aunque la idea de pasar la próxima Navidad en casa de Roy sí es mía.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**20**

**Ornamental Memories**** (Recuerdos Decorativos)**

**-**

**-**

**20 de Diciembre**** – Miércoles**

"Disculpe."

Ed volteó y miró hacia donde Roy estaba dirigiéndose a uno de los vendedores, un hombre mayor de cabello gris, que trabajaba en el lote de venta de árboles de Navidad.

"¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?" preguntó el hombre en un tono animado.

El coronel se cruzó de brazos y por un momento miró alrededor, luego dijo, "¿Tiene algunos árboles que sean más pequeños que éstos?" Roy hizo un gesto con su mano hacia los árboles que los rodeaban.

El vendedor sonrió, le hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo, "Venga conmigo."

Roy volteó y le dirigió a Ed una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas que al adolescente tanto le gustaban y siguió al hombre de cabello gris.

Ed suspiró y siguió a los dos hombres. Roy había salido durante todo el día y cuando por fin había regresado a casa, inmediatamente había insistido en ir a conseguir un árbol. Eso no era algo malo, pero el adolescente había tratado todo el día de encontrar el valor para hablar con el hombre acerca de ese número telefónico y lo que el coronel había estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Había planeado hablar con él cuando llegara a casa, pero entonces habían salido corriendo al lote de árboles y por supuesto no podía hablar sobre eso mientras estaban rodeados de otra gente.

"Aquí están," dijo el vendedor y se paró al lado de un árbol. "¿Es lo suficiente pequeño para usted?"

Las cejas de Ed se movieron nerviosamente y dijo en voz alta, "¿Ese es un árbol _pequeño_?"

El hombre asintió y dijo, "Sí, sólo un diminuto árbol."

El muchacho caminó hasta él y lo miró con odio antes de contemplar el árbol. El árbol era más alto que él y el hombre lo había calificado de _diminuto_…

Por supuesto era más pequeño que el hombre o Mustang…

Esto sólo sirvió para hacer que Ed se pusiera aún más molesto.

"¿Tiene algo más peq…" Roy empezó pero se frenó cuando Ed le dirigió su mirada asesina. "Er… Ese árbol es… uhm… más pequeño que los otros árboles pero… quizás algo más…" De nuevo Roy se frenó cuando la mirada asesina de Ed se profundizó.

El rubio observó cómo Roy luchaba por encontrar algo que no lo vaya a provocar, y suspiró antes de gesticular con la mano y decir irritado, "Está bien…"

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Roy.

Ed asintió y se sintió un poco mal al ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro del coronel. El vendedor, un poco confundido, tomó el dinero que Roy le daba y dijo, "Feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad para usted también," dijo Roy, luego volteó hacia Ed y preguntó, "¿Estás seguro que éste está bien?"

"Sí… yo simplemente…" El simplemente no quería que el hombre dijera que el árbol era pequeño cuando éste era más alto que él…

"Entiendo," dijo Roy amablemente, luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de decir, "¿Deberíamos comprar algo para cenar camino a casa?"

Ed abrió la boca para decir algo, luego se ruborizó cuando su estómago retumbó, contestando por él.

-----------------------

Ed observaba mientras Roy cortaba la cinta de la polvorienta caja de cartón y la abría. El polvo salió volando de la caja y el adolescente retrocedió un poco, luego observó mientras que el coronel sacaba una sarta de luces de colores. (1)

"Estas no han sido usadas en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que funcionen…" Murmuró Roy, luego se levantó y enchufó las hebras de luces en la pared. Cuando no pasó nada, el hombre suspiró, lo desenchufó y comenzó a inspeccionar las luces.

Ed observaba interesado cómo Mustang jugueteaba con la bombilla aquí y allá, luego enchufó la sarta de nuevo. Esta vez las luces se encendieron brillantes, y Roy miró a Ed con una sonrisa que podía rivalizar con la de cualquier niño complacido.

"¿Deberíamos colocar las luces sobre el árbol?" preguntó feliz el coronel, y Ed no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo del hombre.

Luego que las luces fueran colocadas en el árbol, Roy acercó la caja hacia él y dijo, "También hay adornos dentro de la caja."

Ed estiró el brazo y sacó de la caja un adorno de vidrio, y miró a los demás que eran iguales al que tenía. "Esto es muy bonito…" dijo en voz baja mientras lo examinaba. Los adornos eran de un vidrio muy delgado que reflejaban colores iridiscentes. "Parecen costosos. ¿Hasta ahora los hacen así?"

Roy sacó uno de ellos y lo observó por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No… estos eran de mi madre y de la madre de su madre. Son muy antiguos. Creo que originalmente le pertenecían a mi tatara-tatara abuela. Ellos se pasaban de hija mayor a hija mayor…"

"Oh…" Dijo Ed. El nunca había pensado antes en la familia de Roy. "Entonces… ¿cómo terminaste teniéndolos…?"

El otro sonrió tristemente y dijo en tono suave, "Mi madre sólo tuvo un hijo, y ese soy yo." Suspiró. "Soy como el bicho raro, supongo. Soy el primer hijo de la línea materna en diez generaciones. Sé que mi madre me quería, pero yo sabía que ella hubiese deseado tener una niña."

Ed frunció el ceño. "Bueno… no es que ella sólo tuviera que tener un solo hijo ¿no es cierto?"

Roy sacudió levemente la cabeza. "Mi madre nunca fue capaz de llevar otro embarazo hasta el final…"

Ed se movió encogiéndose en su sitio, se sentía un poco mal por haber preguntado.

"A mí nunca me faltó nada, pero ella siempre parecía un poco alejada de mí. Ella siempre hablaba acerca de las tradiciones que ella había compartido con su madre a medida que ella crecía, y cómo a pesar que nosotros las íbamos a continuar, no iba a ser lo mismo ya que yo era varón."

Roy suspiró de Nuevo y colocó el adorno en una de las ramas. Las pequeñas luces de colores se reflejaron en la suave superficie haciéndola aún más brillante en el árbol. "No importaba lo que yo hiciera, nunca era suficientemente bueno. Mis primas… todas ellas niñas… tenían una relación mucho más cercana con mi madre de la que yo tenía con ella.

El coronel tomó otro adorno y también lo colgó en el árbol. "Pero pasárnoslas decorando el árbol era siempre un momento divertido y feliz. Ella siempre era cálida y amorosa en esos momentos…"

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, luego Ed preguntó, "¿Qué pasó con ella?"

Roy frunció el ceño. "Una noche, pocos días antes de Navidad, mis padres estaban fuera y otro auto se estrelló contra el suyo. Ambos murieron instantáneamente." Colgó otro adorno en el árbol y se lo quedó mirando. "Todas las posesiones de mi madre fueron enviadas a mis tías y primas. Ellas fueron bastante rápidas en llevárselas, pero esta caja…" Gesticuló con su rostro dirigiéndose a la polvorienta caja. "Esta caja, yo la escondí. Siempre me habían gustado los adornos y yo supongo que era porque los asociaba con el hecho de ser amado, ya que esos parecían ser los únicos momentos en los que haber nacido varón no le molestaba a mi madre."

Ed observó mientras el coronel se inclinaba y tomaba de la caja otro adorno de vidrio y lo mantuvo levantado. "Esta es la primera vez desde ese entonces que saco estas cosas. Luego de aquello, la Navidad siempre parecía traerme los solitarios sentimientos que sentí cuando pasé aquella fiesta solo. Además… nunca parecía correcto colocar estos hermosos adornos sin que esté mi familia. No había razón para celebrarlo yo solo."

Ed caminó hacia él y le tocó el brazo. "Bueno… ahora no estás solo…"

Roy colgó el adorno, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor del muchacho y susurró, "Lo sé…"

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**  
(1) okay, technically, I know that they probably wouldn't have Christmas lights in the series because of the technology difference (we'll just ignore the fact that they probably don't have Christmas at all…), but I want them to have colored lights; therefore, they will! haha

_(1) okay, técnicamente, sé que __probablemente ellos no tenían luces de Navidad en la serie debido a la diferencia de tecnología (ignoraremos el hecho que ellos probablemente ni siquiera tenían Navidad), pero quería que tengan luces de colores; ¡por lo tanto las tienen! jaja_

**Nota de la Traductora: **¡La que quiera ir en caravana el próximo año para ayudar a decorar la casa de Roy que levante la mano!.. ¿Qué?.. ¿Todas?...

Sigan incluyendo los pañuelos en su lista a Santa… segunda advertencia… y también déjenle reviews a ZaKai, vamos a darle un lindo regalo en estas fiestas.

Y… sólo cuatro capítulos más… bye

--

**Hasta dentro de dos días**

**-**


	21. Discusión

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, tampoco este fic, que fue escrito en ingl****és hace un año por la genial ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**21**

**Argument**** (Discusión)**

**-**

**-**

**22 de Diciembre**** - Viernes**

Ed se paseaba por la habitación con los brazos cruzados. El coronel había dicho que estaría de regreso a eso de las 5:00. Ed miró su reloj y observó que eran las 8:13.

Retrasado.

El estaba retrasado, y no había forma de encontrarlo. Había intentado llamando a la oficina, pero nadie había contestado el teléfono y eso había sido alrededor de las 5:30.

Ed había planeado hablar esta noche durante la cena con Roy referente a las cosas que lo habían estado preocupando… Había querido hacerlo ayer, pero el coronel se había ido a trabajar y no había regresado a casa hasta quién sabe cuándo…

Ed se había quedado dormido en el sofá esperándolo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y Roy entró deprisa, cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de él. "Realmente esta tormenta se está poniendo peor," dijo el hombre mientras se sacudía y se quitaba el abrigo.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Demandó Ed molesto.

El coronel suspiró y dijo, "Lo siento, me retrasé."

"¿No pudiste _llamarme_ o algo así?"

"Lo siento… tenía que encontrarme con alguien," Dijo vagamente Roy, luego miró a la mesa. "Eso se ve bastante bueno. ¿Ya comiste?"

Ed se cruzó de brazos. "Quién."

Las cejas del hombre se juntaron en confusión. "¿Quién?"

"Sí, _quién_.. ¿Con quién te encontraste?"

Roy miró hacia un costado lejos de la aguda mirada del muchacho y se frotó la frente. "Sólo alguien. No es de importancia."

"¿Acaso era _Lisa_?" gruñó Ed.

El coronel elevó su cabeza y por un momento miró fíjamente a Ed con la mirada vacía. "¿Quién?" El rubio no dijo nada y de pronto los ojos de Roy se abrieron con asombro como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo. "Ed…" el hombre empezó, pero Ed lo cortó.

"¿Es ella acaso la otra?"

"¿Qué?.. ¡No!" Roy gritó defendiéndose. "¡Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarme eso!"

"¿Y qué quieres que piense cuando tienes su número en tu billetera?" clamó Ed, extendiendo sus manos en un gesto suplicante.

"Mi bille… ¿qué estabas haciendo revisando mi billetera?" preguntó el hombre ligeramente irritado.

"No estaba revisando tu billetera ¡sólo fue que se cayó cuando estaba limpiando tus cosas!"

Roy miró hacia el piso y recorrió una mano por su cabello. "Bueno, ella _no_ es ninguna otra."

"¿Entonces quién es?" preguntó Ed y de nuevo se cruzó de brazos.

El coronel levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. "Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, Ed."

"¿Oh?".. ¿No es de mi incumbencia querer saber por qué has estado fuera con ella todo este tiempo?" Acusó Ed.

"¡Yo _no_ he estado fuera con ella todo este tiempo!.. ¡De hecho no 'he estado' con ella para nada!"

"Sí, claro…" Ed murmuró y desvió la mirada. "¿Entonces por qué estás fuera todo el tiempo?.. ¿Por qué no tienes tiempo para estar conmigo?"

"Ed…" Roy musitó y el muchacho examinó al hombre y vio una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. "Lo siento… sólo he estado…"

"Trabajando en un proyecto," Ed terminó por él. "Sí, eso es lo que siempre has estado diciendo." El muchacho avanzó hacia la puerta, y tomó su abrigo del perchero. "Me voy a casa…"

"¿Qué?" dijo Roy sorprendido.

Ed volteó la vista y miró furiosamente al hombre. "Tienes razón. Lo que hagas no es nada de mi incumbencia," gruñó y luego continuó, "Ni que fuésemos familia o algo así."

"Ed…" dijo el coronel en un tono de súplica, pero el muchacho lo ignoró. Abriendo la puerta, Ed salió hacia la creciente tormenta.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:  
**I know this is short, but I really couldn't think of anything else I wanted to add for this day. Anyway, I hope you liked it despite the shortness. 

_Sé que este capítulo__ es corto, pero realmente no pensé en ninguna otra cosa que quisiera añadir el día de hoy. En fin, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto que es._

**Nota de la Traductora:** Ya falta poquito, sólo tres capítulos más, espero que les siga gustando el fic.

¿Por qué no le dejan algo bonito a ZaKai? Digamos… reviews!

--

**¡Hasta dentro de dos d****ías!**

-


	22. Fuera

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y mi esp****íritu navideño me impide mentir, así que tengo que decirles que este fic tampoco… es de ZaKai.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**22**

**Away**** (Fuera)**

**-**

**-**

**23 de Diciembre**** – Sábado**

Roy bostezó mientras tropezaba adormilado en la cocina y se servía una taza de café antes de dejarse caer en el sofá. Observaba con la mirada en blanco hacia el árbol decorado mientras bebía el líquido caliente. Se había sentido solo, durmiendo sin Ed. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado a dormir solo, pero había esperado que Ed permaneciera aquí hasta que Alphonse regresara…

Levantándose, Roy se tomó el resto de su café de un solo sorbo y evitó mirar al árbol mientras se preparaba para salir. Ed regresaría. El muchacho sólo había reaccionado exageradamente. Cuando vaya al trabajo, él encontraría a Ed y lo haría comprender…

--------------------------

Riza levantó la mirada al momento que el Coronel Mustang ingresaba a la oficina. Lucía ligeramente cansado, y además…

"Teniente ¿ha visto a Ed?" preguntó el hombre en cuanto la vio.

"Bueno… sí lo he visto, pero ya se fue," contestó.

Su oficial en jefe empezó a escarbar en el cajón de su escritorio y dijo, "¿A dónde fue? Necesito hablar con él."

Riza frunció el ceño y dijo, "El dijo que se iba a Rizembool, pensé que usted lo sabía…" La cabeza del coronel se levantó violentamente y la miró de una forma que ella nunca antes había visto. Era una mezcla de dolor con incredulidad. "Pues parece que no…" dijo ella suavemente.

"¿Cuándo se fue?" preguntó él calmadamente.

"Bueno, él estuvo por aquí hace una hora y dijo que iba camino de la estación."

Ella observó varias emociones representadas en el rostro de él mientras pensaba, luego súbitamente ladró, "¡Traiga el auto!"

"¿Señor?"

"¡El auto, teniente!" dijo mientras recogía rápidamente algunas cosas. "¡Vamos a ir a la estación de trenes!"

Ella dudó por un minuto. El auto sólo se usaba pasa asuntos militares, pero… "Sí, señor," ella dijo y salió apurada. Riza no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo había salido mal en los planes del coronel.

-----------------------

Ed observaba desanimado por la ventana del tren hacia más allá de la estación, luego miró al asiento vacío que tenía enfrente. El tren debía haberse ido hacía quince minutos, pero aparentemente estaban teniendo ciertos problemas debido a la tormenta…

"Estúpido Roy…" murmuró en voz baja. Ed se sentía tan dolido y frustrado. El coronel había dicho que no se estaba viendo con esa chica, pero si no era así entonces ¿por qué no le contaba acerca de ella y de lo que estaba haciendo?.. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan reservado?

Ed suspiró. Quizá debía regresar. Sólo bajarse del tren y regresar…

Fue entonces cuando escuchó al conductor anunciar que el tren ya estaba partiendo. Bueno, la suerte ya estaba echada, y realmente a él no le importaba. Probablemente era mejor de esta forma. Mejor era estar con Al…

Pero si era así ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?.. ¿Por qué se sentía como si él estuviera equivocado por estar molesto?.. ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera reaccionado exageradamente…?

El tren se tambaleó, sacudiendo a Ed de sus pensamientos. El miró de nuevo por la ventana y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Roy corriendo hacia el tren. Ed abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza. El coronel lo vio y le gritó, "¡Ed!"

Pero era demasiado tarde, el tren salió de la estación, y tuvo que cerrar la ventana debido a la nieve que soplaba por todas partes.

Ed tragó saliva y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

El había ido a la estación… y lucía tan desesperado…

La frustración y la culpa atacaron a su corazón y Ed sintió lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos ante el pensamiento de que quizás él había tomado una mala decisión.

-----------------------

Luego de estacionar el auto, Riza apuró el paso dentro de la estación, tratando de ubicar a su oficial en jefe. Cuando ellos habían estado a punto de llegar, él había saltado fuera del auto, casi había sido atropellado en el proceso y había salido disparado hacia la estación.

De pronto ella lo divisó y lo llamó, "¡Coronel!"

El o no la escuchó o la ignoró porque caminaba rápidamente hacia la boletería y lo escuchó gritar demandante, "¡Quiero un boleto para el siguiente tren a Rizembool!"

Riza se paró a su costado y miró a la vendedora de boletos, una joven de cabello negro que parecía tener diecisiete o dieciocho años.

"Lo siento, pero no estamos enviando más trenes al Norte (1) en estos momentos," dijo la joven disculpándose.

"¿Qué?.. ¿Por qué no?" preguntó el coronel, la desesperación se entrelazaba en su voz.

"Debido a la tormenta. Han habido unas pocas avalanchas cerca a algunas de las vías y es demasiado peligroso enviar más trenes por el momento."

"Pero ustedes enviaron a ése," dijo el coronel en frustración mientras señalaba a donde el tren había estado estacionado hacía unos pocos minutos.

"Ese fue el último, incluso casi ni lo enviamos…"

"Coronel…" dijo Riza, interviniendo en la conversación. El la miró mientras ella decía. "De todas formas usted no puede irse en estos momentos." El le dio una mirada de frustración y ella siguió, "¿Recuerda? Usted tiene que conseguir algo primero…"

Los ojos de él se agrandaron ligeramente ante ese aviso y dijo con tono agonizante, "¿Piensa que lo conseguiré a tiempo?" Una pausa, luego continuó, "Incluso si lo consiguiera, ya no tendría importancia…"

"¿Realmente eso piensa, señor?" preguntó ella. "Después de todo el esfuerzo que usted ha puesto en ello ¿se va a rendir ahora?"

El hombre desvió la mirada de los ojos de ella, pero cuando sus ojos regresaron a mirarla, ella pudo ver determinación en ellos.

------------------------

"…y así, luego le dije que era debido a que no había cuidado bien de su automail en primer término!" dijo Winry, luego se inclinó sobre el hombro de Al y miró a la pechera de su armadura. "No tienes _ni_ idea lo molesta que estaba."

Al rió. "Me lo puedo imaginar. ¿No lo golpeaste con una llave de tuercas no es cierto?

"No, pero debí hacerlo," dijo ella, luego extendió su brazo y señaló a la mesa de centro. "¿Me pasarías el pulidor?"

El lo alcanzó le dio la botella, luego dijo, "Muchas gracias, Winry. Nunca puedo conseguir pulir mi espalda y demás."

"No hay problema, Al. Me gusta ver brillar el metal."

Al rió entre dientes, luego suspiró. "A veces mi hermano lo hace, pero cada día se vuelve más ocupado…"

"¿Con Mustang, quieres decir?" dijo ella detrás de él.

Al asintió. "¿El habló contigo?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó ella.

"El Coronel Mustang. Acerca de…"

"Oh. Sí… sí lo hizo…"

Al miró sobre sus hombros lo mejor que podía hacia donde Winry estaba parada sobre el sofá. "¿Qué piensas de ello?"

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, luego dijo indecisa, "Bueno… es que… no lo sé. Pienso que es un poco raro para mí pensar acerca de ello, pero creo que eso funcionaría bien. Pero tú deberías de saberlo mejor que yo… quiero decir, tú los has visto mejor interrelacionándose."

"Sí… me preocupa de que de repente mi hermano no esté listo para…" sus palabras fueron cortadas por un golpe en la puerta. "Yo atiendo…" dijo él, sin estar seguro de quién podría estar a la puerta tan tarde por la noche con esa espantosa tormenta golpeando afuera.

El escuchó que Winry bajó del sofá y lo siguió. Luego de quitar la cerradura, Al abrió la puerta y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con una pequeña figura en un abrigo rojo… en el abrigo rojo de Ed…

"¿Ed…?" Preguntó Winry desde atrás de Al.

La figura levantó su cabeza y miró hacia arriba a Al. Cuando lo hizo, el cuello de la capucha cayó hacia atrás y unos largos, dorados y húmedos ojos, ambos con los bordes totalmente rojos, lo miraron.

"Al…" dijo Ed con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

"¡Hermano!.. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sus sentidos finalmente se hicieron cargo y tomaron la maleta de las manos de su hermano y jaló al pequeño adolescente dentro de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta. "¡Yo pensé que ibas a estar con el coronel!"

Ed miró hacia el piso, y murmuró, "Sí… estaba allí…"

"¿Entonces por qué estás _aquí_?" Winry preguntó sorprendida.

"Yo… porque…" El muchacho se pasó una mano sobre sus ojos y dijo sorbiéndose las lágrimas, "¿Puedo quedarme aquí?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó Winry. "Pero, Ed ¿qué…"

Ed levantó una mano y dijo con voz tambaleante, "¿Puedo irme a la cama? Yo realmente estoy… simplemente no quiero hablar en estos momentos…"

Al miró a Winry quien también lo estaba mirando. El estaba igual de curioso que ella. ¿Qué pudo haber ido mal?.. ¿Por qué sonaba como si él estuviese a punto de llorar?

"Pues… por supuesto, Ed… Tú puedes usar la cama que normalmente usas…" Dijo Winry lentamente.

"Gracias…" musitó él y empezó a subir las escaleras. Ninguno de ellos habló hasta que escucharon el eco de la puerta al cerrarse, luego Winry miró a Al y dijo, "¿Qué crees que ha pasado?"

Al negó con la cabeza, la rabia lo consumía. "No lo sé. Pero si ese bastardo le hizo algo malo a mi hermano… jamás se lo perdonaré…"

-

* * *

'(1) Technically Rizembool isn't to the north, but that's where I like it to be so that's where it is in this story (and just about every other story I write) 

'(1) _Técnicamente Rizembool no queda al Norte, pero es ahí donde yo quiero que esté entonces ahí está en esta historia (y en todas las otras historias que escribo)_

--

**Nota de la Traductora: **Y sólo faltan dos más, y éstos serán publicados el día domingo 23 en la mañana y el 24 en la mañanita…. Ya falta poco para el final…

A ver si le damos una sorpresa de Navidad a ZaKai dejándole lindos reviews.

--

**¡Hasta dentro de dos días!**

-


	23. Nochebuena

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y este fic no ser****ía tan maravilloso si yo lo hubiese escrito, sólo la mente de ZaKai puede escribir algo así.**

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**23**

**Christmas Eve**** (Nochebuena)**

**-**

**-**

**24 de Diciembre**** – Domingo**

Ed jaló el cobertor sobre su cabeza cuando escuchó a alguien golpeando a su puerta. El no quería hablar con nadie. Sólo quería quedarse en cama todo el día y sentir lástima de sí mismo.

"¡Ed!..¡El desayuno está listo!" Winry gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡No tengo hambre!" él le gritó de vuelta.

"¡Muy mal! Tienes que comer ¡ahora sal de ahí antes que te arrastre fuera de la cama!"

El se destapó por un momento, y gritó, "¡Sólo déjame en paz!" antes de volver a jalar el cobertor sobre su cabeza.

"Edward ¡Voy a entrar!" Hubo una pausa, luego la puerta se abrió y él escuchó los pasos de Winry a través del piso de madera dirigiéndose hacia su cama. Ella se detuvo y un momento después sus cobijas fueron retiradas con violencia. "Levántate. Ya."

Gruñendo, Ed acurrucó fuertemente su cuerpo tratando de protegerse del súbito frío, luego agarró su almohada y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cabeza. "¡Te acabo de decir que no tengo hambre!"

"No me importa," le rebatió y agarró su almohada, pero él la mantuvo fuertemente aprisionada. "¡Suéltala, Ed!"

"¡Está bien!" gritó él. Soltó la almohada y se volteó para verla dar un traspié hacia atrás con la almohada en las manos. Todo este intercambio de palabras era tan frustrante. ¿Era acaso mucho pedir que lo dejaran en paz?

"Ed…" dijo Winry, una mirada de preocupación cruzaba por su rostro cuando lo observó. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Su labio tembló y se volteó del otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda. "Claro, por supuesto. ¿Qué estás pensando? Ahora vete…"

_Soy un idiota_… pensó. La expresión en el rostro de Roy mientras el tren se alejaba de la estación lo había perseguido todo el día de ayer y luego en sus sueños. Ed meneó la cabeza. ¡Estaba tan confundido!

"Ed…" Winry dijo y tocó su hombro. "Por favor vamos abajo… hice omelets… y ni siquiera te voy a servir leche…"

El muchacho suspiró, se volteó sobre su espalda y observó el rostro preocupado de ella. "Está bien…" musitó.

Ella retrocedió y él giró sus piernas sobre un lado de la cama, luego se sentó erguido. Su cabello suelto le hizo cosquillas en la piel y lo retiró de sus hombros con una barrida de su mano. Levantándose, restregó una mano sobre su camiseta sin mangas y sus boxers, luego suspiró. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, él se hubiera sentido avergonzado de estar en ropa interior, pero Winry y Pinako lo habían visto casi desnudo tantas otras veces que eso ahora no lo desconcertaba.

A pesar de ello, Winry emitió un sonido cuando él salió de la habitación sin ponerse nada más encima. "¿Acaso no te vas a vestir antes?" ella preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de él.

"No. Tú me querías fuera de la cama, y aquí estoy. Si tú no quieres que camine por la casa así entonces debiste haberme dejado en paz."

La rubia mecánica emitió un sonido de exasperación y negó con la cabeza. "A veces no eres más que un terco mocoso ¿Sabías eso?"

El se detuvo y la miró. "¿Que _yo_ soy un mocoso?.. ¿Quién era la que estaba haciendo travesuras durante Acción de Gracias?"

Ella se ruborizó y dijo defendiéndose, "Yo tenía una buena razón."

"Oh ¿y yo no? Caramba, qué hipócrita…" él murmuró, luego empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando entró al comedor, ambos Al y Pinako levantaron la vista hacia él. La anciana mujer simplemente rió entre dientes y meneó la cabeza, mientras que Al… bueno, él realmente no hizo nada, pero si hubiese podido hacerlo, Ed estaba seguro que su hermano hubiera palidecido y mirado al techo.

"Buenos días, Edward," dijo Pinako mientras él tomaba asiento a la mesa. Ante el saludo él simplemente gruñó. Esto causó que ella riera a carcajadas. "Tan cortés y agradable como nunca, ya veo."

"Winry me amenazó para salir de la cama," él murmuró y miró hacia el omelet de su plato.

"Como sea, _Señor Fullmetal_. Usted se _dejó_ amenazar," dijo Winry mientras tomaba asiento a su costado.

Lanzando una mirada asesina en dirección a ella, Ed se cruzó de brazos y dijo, "Tú amenazas a todo mundo. Incluso amenazaste a Ro…" se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su plato. El no quería hablar de Roy. Eso dolía demasiado.

Hubo silencio alrededor de la mesa por un momento, luego Pinako dijo, "Bueno, comamos. Aquí hay mucho por hacer para prepararnos para mañana."

------------------

Ed yacía perezosamente sobre el sofá y contemplaba el techo. Podía oír el viento aullando fuera mientras la tormenta continuaba furiosa. En realidad él sentía que era lo adecuado dada su propia tormenta en su corazón.

Su rabia del otro día se había retirado dando paso a la culpa. ¿Y si Roy había estado diciendo la verdad?.. ¿Y no había ninguna otra mujer?.. ¿Y si esto no era más que un malentendido?

"Hey…"

Ed miró hacia donde Winry estaba sentada en la mecedora cerca a la chimenea. El había estado tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no la había escuchado llegar. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

El suspiró y volvió a mirar al techo. ¿Por qué era que las mujeres siempre preguntaban eso?

"Yo pienso… yo pienso que hice algo estúpido." Dijo en voz baja. Cuando ella no dijo nada, él continuó. "Yo creo que tomé la decisión equivocada acerca de algo y no sé qué hacer…"

"¿Es acaso algo acerca del coronel?" ella preguntó lentamente, y él asintió. "¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?" El negó con la cabeza. Realmente no. El no quería que ella supiera qué clase de idiota era.

Ahora fue el momento de ella para suspirar. "Bueno… sabes, simplemente puedes hablar con él al respecto."

Claro. Para las chicas esa siempre era la respuesta para todo. Hablar… "Quizás…" dijo. "Pero con esta tormenta, no hay forma que pueda regresar a Central por un buen tiempo…"

"Ed ¿Y para qué crees que son los teléfonos?" ella dijo en una voz que decía 'eres un tonto'.

La sangre se le vino a las mejillas. En toda su preocupación, él ni siquiera había pensado en _llamar_ a Roy… El la miró y dijo, "¿De todas formas por qué quieres que lo llame? Yo pensé que lo odiabas."

Ella le dio una mirada avergonzada. "Nosotros hablamos al respecto…"

Ante eso, él gruñó y se levantó, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la pequeña mesa cerca de la pared donde se hallaba el teléfono.

Tragando saliva, Ed levantó nerviosamente el teléfono y estuvo a punto de marcar el número cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Alejando el auricular de su oreja, Ed lo observó, luego presionó el botón del aparato telefónico antes de volver a apretar el auricular en su oreja.

Nada.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Winry, con una nota de preocupación en su voz.

"No hay tono en el dial…" dijo en voz baja. El joven alquimista echó una mirada a una de las ventanas. La nieve estaba volando alrededor con tanta fuerza que todo lo que se podía ver era blanco. "Las líneas telefónicas deben haberse caído…"

Un apagado dolor inundó su pecho y se sentía que lloraba. El colgó el teléfono. No era justo. ¿Y si Roy ahora lo odiaba?.. ¿Y si ellos no iban a poder arreglar las cosas?.. ¿Y si él estaba en lo cierto y Roy realmente se estaba viendo con alguien más?.. ¿Y si en estos momentos él estaba con ella?

La rabia de la noche anterior lo llenó y toscamente empujó la mesa. El teléfono sonó ruidosamente al caer al piso y Winry gritó, "¡Ed!.. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Sólo déjame en paz!" Le gritó y subió las escaleras corriendo. Se precipitó en su habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él. Apretando los dientes, Ed trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener el llanto que estaba luchando por salir, pero no pudo. Caminando rápidamente hacia su cama, el muchacho se dejó caer sobre el colchón y enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

Dolía.

Dolía tanto…

Se sentía tan molesto de que Roy pudiera estar engañándolo, a la vez se sentía molesto consigo mismo por dudar del hombre. Si el coronel no estaba viendo a nadie más, entonces qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, y por qué Roy no le contaba nada.

Un pequeño crujido llegó a sus oídos mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría. Ed gruñó, listo para decirle a Winry que se vaya, cuando escuchó el familiar sonido metálico de la armadura de Alphonse.

"¿Hermano?" dijo Al, su tono incierto sonando hueco en la habitación.

"Estoy bien… sólo quiero estar solo…" dijo Ed, su voz amortiguada por la almohada.

"Hermano… yo no creo que estés bien. Por favor déjame ayudarte…" La puerta se cerró y los pasos metálicos de Al llegaron cerca de la cama. "Por favor háblame… no quiero que estés molesto… ¿Acaso el coronel te hizo algo malo?" Esto último fue dicho con cautela, como si temiera que Ed pudiera atacarlo por preguntar.

Inhalándose las lágrimas, Ed se volteó sobre su espalda y pasó una mano sobre sus húmedos ojos. "No. Sí. No… no sé…" Respiró hondo y dijo, "Antes que viniéramos aquí para Acción de Gracias encontré un pedazo de papel en la billetera de Roy con el nombre de una chica y un número telefónico…" Hizo una pausa y luego dijo rápidamente, "No, no estaba rebuscando su billetera, el papel se cayó y sólo lo estaba recogiendo."

"Nunca dije que lo habías hecho," dijo Al tranquilizándolo.

"De cualquier forma… no lo sé, yo traté de no pensar en ello, pero ya que él se ausentaba tanto… no sé qué se supone que deba pensar. Tenía el propósito de preguntarle acerca de aquello, pero nunca tuve el coraje, luego el Viernes él llegó tarde a casa y yo empecé a gritarle. El dijo que no estaba viéndose con nadie más, pero… no lo sé. Yo simplemente no creí en él, y yo estaba tan disgustado…

Ed reposó su brazo sobre sus ojos, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de Al. "Soy un idiota…" susurró.

El colchón se hundió cuando Al se sentó sobre él. "Lo hecho, hecho está, hermano. Tan pronto como la tormenta termine deberías regresar a Central. Estoy seguro que todo fue un malentendido."

Ed se sentó y miró a su hermano. "No sé si pueda verlo a la cara. ¿Y si realmente está teniendo una aventura?"

"No lo creo, hermano."

Ed pensó en ello por un momento, luego parpadeó sorprendido cuando su hermano se inclinó y lo abrazó. Era un poco incómodo debido al metal, pero a Ed no le importaba. El envolvió con sus brazos a su hermano lo mejor que pudo y dijo, "¿Eso crees?"

"Eso creo," Al lo tranquilizó.

-

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Last Chapter: tomorrow!! I can't believe it! It's hard to believe this story is coming to a close... I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas eve.

_El ultimo capítulo: mañana!! No puedo creerlo! __Es difícil creer que esta historia esté llegando a su fin… Espero que todos uds tengan una maravillosa Nochebuena._

--

**Nota de la Traductora: **Sniff… sólo un capítulo más, qué penita, mañana tempranito lo tendrán.

Penúltima oportunidad para dejarle reviews a ZaKai.

-

**¡Hasta mañana!**

-


	24. El Regalo

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, y bueno… por ****última vez les digo que este fic tampoco… ZaKai lo escribió para todos nosotros…**

Y este fic llegó a su fin, para todos los románticos que esperaron "El Regalo", pues, les llegó la hora… disfrútenlo. Ah! y por favor lean la nota de ZaKai.. ¡Nos dejó un lindo mensaje!!! Y contestó sus reviews!!!

**-**

**-**

**The Gift (El Regalo)**

**24**

**The Gift**** (El Regalo)**

**-**

**-**

**25 de Diciembre**** – Lunes – Navidad**

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron de súbito y miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado hablando con Al…

_Debo haberme quedado dormido_… pensó.

Saliendo de la cama, palpó suavemente donde estaba su reloj dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Extrayéndolo, el muchacho presionó el botón y le echó una mirada a la cara del reloj.

Eran unos minutos pasadas las 5:00 de la mañana.

Suspiró. Poniendo de nuevo el reloj en su bolsillo, Ed dejó caer los pantalones al piso y caminó hacia la ventana. Estaba todavía oscuro afuera, pero la tormenta había parado y las luces de colores que habían en la casa hacían brillar la nieve fresca. Todo parecía tan tranquilo…

Qué apropiado, supuso. La Navidad debía ser tranquila… El remordimiento lo carcomió mientras pensaba cómo hubiera sido pasarla con Roy…

Ed reposó su cabeza sobre la ventana y sintió el frío filtrándosele en la piel.

Roy…

"Lo siento," susurró. "Sólo quiero verte… Eso es todo lo que quiero en Navidad… sólo a ti…"

Ed parpadeó, tratando de contenerse para no volver a llorar. El sabía que no encontraría a Roy bajo el árbol. Ese era el único presente que no tendría.

Sopló su aliento contra la ventana empañándola y rápidamente dibujó el círculo que el coronel tenía dibujado en sus guantes. Eso sólo sirvió para ponerlo aún más triste, por lo que de inmediato lo borró.

Ed dejó que sus ojos revisaran el área mientras se preguntaba si la línea de trenes estaría enviando algún tren el día de hoy.

De pronto tomó cuenta de algo moviéndose en la nieve y agudizó su visión, intentando divisar de qué se trataba. El observó por algunos minutos hasta que estuvo seguro que era una persona, luego sintió que sus latidos se aceleraban cuando se dio cuenta del pesado abrigo marrón que era del mismo tipo que usaba el personal militar en las regiones más frías.

Sólo había una persona de los militares que él pudiera pensar podría estar viniendo a la casa de los Rockbell.

Tratando de no guardar esperanzas, pero fallando miserablemente, Ed se apuró en ponerse los pantalones, luego las botas antes de agarrar su abrigo rojo y salir volando de la habitación. El sabía que hacía frío afuera y que debía haberse puesto las medias y quizás también su chaqueta, pero no lo hizo.

No podía esperar más. El tenía que saber…

Apurándose al bajar las escaleras, Ed liberó su cabello que había quedado atrapado contra su cuerpo cuando se había puesto el abrigo y rápidamente corrió sus dedos a través de él. No tan bien como lo haría un peine o un cepillo, pero algo era algo.

Buscando a tientas la manija de la puerta de entrada, Ed finalmente salió y se escabulló al borde del pórtico. El hombre se encontraba ahora más cerca y Ed pudo ver que tenía la misma estatura que el coronel. El hombre tenía agachada la cabeza y la capucha del abrigo ocultaba su rostro, pero Ed estaba seguro.

"¿Roy?" gritó Ed, esperanzado.

El hombre detuvo su penoso avance y levantó la cabeza. El cuello de la capucha cayó un poco y mostró el cabello lacio y negro.

Era él…

Sin esperar a que Roy llegara hasta él, Ed bajó corriendo las escaleras y pisó la nieve, pero escuchó a Roy gritar, "¡Quédate ahí!" Ese era un buen consejo dado que la nieve casi le llegaba a las pantorrillas.

Ed observó cómo el coronel avanzaba más rápido y finalmente llegaba al pórtico. Subiendo las escaleras, Roy se quitó la capucha de su cabeza. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas y también sus ojos tenían los párpados sonrosados, como si no hubiera dormido recientemente. Aquellos ojos se dirigieron a él con nerviosa aprensión.

"Ed…" dijo vacilante, su respiración saliendo en pequeños soplos. "Ed… te juro, yo nunca te he engañado. Lo juro. Siempre te he sido fiel."

Ed tragó saliva y las lágrimas que habían estado amenazándolo antes finalmente se liberaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron cálidas por sus mejillas.

Una leve brisa despeinó el fino y negro cabello del coronel y éste se quitó los pesados guantes marrones que estaban cubriendo sus manos antes de rebuscar al interior de su abrigo y sacar un sobre. Por un momento él simplemente lo quedó mirando, luego cautelosamente lo extendió hacia Ed.

"Esto es para ti," dijo en voz baja.

Ed se inhaló las lágrimas y dijo en broma, "¿Viajaste todo este largo camino para darme tu papeleo?"

Roy rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza mientras contemplaba al muchacho con una mirada cariñosa en sus ojos.

Tragando saliva, Ed abrió el sobre y sacó los documentos. Cuando les dio una ojeada, sus ojos se agrandaron y su respiración se le quedó atorada en la garganta. Estos eran…

Levantó la mirada hacia Roy con asombro. "Estos son…"

Una sonrisa tocó los labios del mayor y éste asintió.

Ed volvió a mirar a las formas y dijo, "Estos son… pero ¿_cómo_? Yo creí… yo creí que tú dijiste que era demasiado complicado conseguir estos…"

"Sí lo dije, y así lo fue," dijo Roy, su voz cargada de dolor. "Esa es la razón por la que me ausentaba tanto. Siempre estaba rondando por ahí, y luego ellos me decían que me llamarían y me dirían cuándo podía entrar, luego me decían que ya no, o entonces tenía que esperar por horas hasta que pudiera tener una reunión que había sido programada para más temprano…"

Ed volvió a tragar saliva y parpadeó más lágrimas de sus ojos. Roy siempre había dicho que conseguir que el Fuhrer firmara un permiso referente a la relación entre un comandante en jefe y su subordinado era un suplicio, pero Ed ciertamente no había pensado en todo lo que aquello implicaba.

"Quería tenerlos para dártelos en Navidad. Quizás todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si no te hubieses ido," dijo con una risa triste. "Yo entré estrepitosamente en la oficina del Fuhrer y le exigí que firme los papeles. Pienso que eso era lo que él estaba esperando. El dijo que si alguien estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su rango entrando a empujones y demandando después de todas las evasivas que él había dado, entonces estaba seguro que dicha relación era sólida. Pienso que él quería asegurarse que las personas estén realmente seguras antes de dar su consentimiento."

Roy meneó la cabeza. "Era un poco irónico, supongo, ya que yo no estaba seguro de cuán estable estaba nuestra relación luego que te fuiste…"

"Roy, lo sien…" Ed empezó, pero el coronel colocó un dedo en sus labios.

"Lo sé. Y lo entiendo… yo estaba equivocado al hacerlo de la forma como lo hice. Soy el único que debería estar pidiendo disculpas, no tú." El coronel levantó su brazo y con uno de sus dedos retiró del rostro de Ed algunos mechones de cabello. "¿Me perdonas?"

"¡Claro que sí!" gritó Ed.

Roy sonrió. "Qué bien, porque tengo algo más para ti."

De nuevo, el coronel rebuscó al interior de su abrigo, y sacó una pequeña caja. "No está envuelta. Disculpa…" Roy murmuró y se la entregó a Ed.

El muchacho echó un vistazo a la pequeña caja, luego la abrió. Dentro de ella, resplandeciendo brillantemente por las luces de colores, se encontraba un pequeño anillo de oro.

Ed pestañeó en confusión.

¿Un anillo?

¿Roy le estaba dando un anillo…?

El no usaba joyas… por qué le estaría dando un…

Y luego cayó en cuenta.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en shock y sorpresa, Ed miró hacia el coronel, quien en esos momentos se estaba arrodillando en frente suyo.

"Ed…" Susurró Roy. "Nunca más quiero estar sin ti. Estos últimos dos días han sido una tortura. Antes, cuando te ibas lejos en busca de la piedra, yo siempre sabía que regresarías a mí, pero cuando te fuiste este Sábado… yo simplemente…" El coronel bajó la mirada por un momento antes de volverla a levantar. "Tenía miedo de haberte perdido para siempre debido a mi descuido."

Ed sacó el anillo de la caja y lo observó por un momento, luego sus ojos se quedaron fijos en una pequeña marca sobre el anillo. La acercó a sus ojos y la inspeccionó. Un pequeño círculo de transmutación había sido hábilmente grabado en la superficie. En él, dibujado con algún tipo de mineral o elemento, había un poderoso círculo de transmutación, que si se combinaba con otro mineral o elemento, obtenía aún más poder.

Con el círculo de transmutación dibujado sobre el oro, todo lo que tenía que hacer era presionarlo contra otro mineral para activarlo. Diferentes minerales producían diferentes efectos. El podía hacer lo que el círculo hacía con sólo juntar sus manos, pero si estaba en problemas… Si su otro brazo alguna vez fuera retirado…

"Esto es increíble…" dijo sin aliento, de nuevo admirando la habilidad que se debió tener para grabar ese pequeño círculo en el anillo y encima hacerlo exacto y preciso.

Roy asintió. "La mujer que lo hizo, su nombre es Lisa Frentera. Fue su número el que encontraste. Me tomó toda una vida convencerla de grabar ese particular círculo ahí. Ella hace grabados en la noche como un trabajo adicional. Esos eran los únicos momentos en que podía encontrarla…"

"Lo siento…" susurró Ed. "Perdóname si alguna vez dudé de ti."

Roy negó con la cabeza. "Ya te lo dije, no tienes nada de qué disculparte."

Ed asintió y el coronel extendió su mano. Percibiendo que quería el anillo, el muchacho lo dejó caer sobre su palma. Cuando lo tuvo, Roy colocó el anillo entre sus dedos y lo observó, luego a Ed. Las luces de colores danzaban en los ojos del coronel, dejando a Ed anonadado.

"Tú eres como el círculo de este anillo. Eres poderoso y tienes mucho potencial, pero creo que cuando te combinas con otro elemento, eso hace que tú seas aún más grande. ¿Me dejarías ser ese elemento?.. ¿Me dejarías ayudarte cuando lo necesites, y consolarte cuando necesites consuelo?" Levantó el anillo. "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Ed parpadeó arrojando más lágrimas, sólo que esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría. "Sí," dijo con voz temblorosa.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Roy tomó la mano humana de Ed y colocó el anillo en su dedo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor del muchacho y enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Ed. El quedó así por un momento, antes de levantarse. Inclinándose, Roy rozó sus labios con los de Ed.

"Feliz Navidad, Ed," dijo suavemente.

Ed puso sus brazos alrededor de su ahora prometido y murmuró, "Feliz Navidad, Roy."

-

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**And Merry Christmas to all of you!  
**Thank you all for reading this translation. A few months ago I was thinking about how sad I was that I didn't have a project like The Gift this year. I really enjoyed writing this story, and really  
wanted to do something for this year, but I've been so busy with college that I haven't had the opportunity to write much recently.  
Then, to my surprise and delight, MaryLover offered to translate this story. It has been wonderful knowing that this story (which I loved writing so much and have many fond memories of writing) was being read by all of you. It has been equally wonderful knowing (by your  
reviews) that you have been enjoying it.  
Thank you so much for reading and for the support you've given to MaryLover as she translated. I hope this story left you with a smile.  
Merry Christmas to all of you and a Happy New Year.

**- ZaKai Stonewall**

_**¡Y Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes!  
**__Gracias a todos por leer esta traducción. Hace unos meses estaba pensando acerca de cuán triste me sentía porque no tenía un proyecto como The Gift para este año. Realmente disfruté escribiendo esta historia, y ciertamente quería hacer algo para este año, pero he estado tan ocupada con la universidad que no he tenido la oportunidad de escribir mucho recientemente.  
__Luego, para mi sorpresa y deleite, MaryLover se ofreció a traducir esta historia. Ha sido maravilloso saber que esta historia (la cual me gustó tanto escribir que tengo muchos tiernos recuerdos de escribirla) era leída por todos ustedes. Ha sido igualmente maravilloso saber (por sus reviews) que lo han disfrutado.  
__Muchas gracias por leerlo y por el apoyo que le han dado a MaryLover mientras lo traducía. Espero que esta historia los haya dejado con una sonrisa.  
__Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes y un Feliz Año Nuevo. _

_**- ZaKai Stonewall**_

**Nota de la Traductora:** Sniff, qué penita que ya acabó. Realmente disfruté muchísimo traduciendo este lindo fic. Les agradezco por el aliento y por la cantidad de hits que tuvo este fic, y aunque no todos le dejaron reviews a ZaKai, yo sé que les gustó ¿y a quién no?, y para los que dejaron… ¡mil gracias! Esta es mi primera experiencia traduciendo y me encantó conocerlos a algunos de ustedes…

ZaKai, Thank you so much again, for this awesome opportunity though you didn't know me that much so you could leave your work in some stranger's hands and over all, in some foreign language… I hope you've liked my work, because I loved working with you, I tried to do my best. Did I pass the test? I hope so…

¡Feliz Navidad… de todo corazón… y un Feliz Año 2008!

Y… esperen una nueva traducción… si Dios quiere para fines de Enero… esta vez será Full Circle, un extraordinario fic de la autora Nike Femme, pero es probable que los sorprenda un día de éstos con algún oneshot de ZaKai.

MaryLover

-

Y la contestación de sus reviews:

First of all I just want to say that I want to join this caravan to Roy's house next year. haha.  
_Antes que nada quiero decir que quiero unirme a la caravana para la casa de Roy el próximo año. Jaja._

**Lady Seika Lerki:** Yes, I am very happy that people are able to read some of my works in Spanish. :)

**Leiram: **::nods:: yeah, I like my male characters to _stay_ male as much as possible haha. It always kills me when someone takes a very manly character and makes them all womanly. As for Ed and Roy's relationship, I totally understand. If you were to ask me if I actually saw Roy and Ed in a romantic relationship when it came to the series, I would say no. But I enjoy the thought of them as a pairing. ;) However, I also like thinking about them in a father/son type of relationship too. :)

**Vampiro Oscuro:** aww ::blush:: I'm glad you think I'm nice. :) I hope you have a fun and safe trip.  
_Aww ::sonrojo:: Me alegra que pienses que soy agradable. :) Espero que tengas un viaje divertido y seguro._

**Neferyami:** I'm really glad you enjoyed Future Memories. Thank you for reading it, and I'm flattered that you liked it well enough to go look for it in English. I personally don't see a problem with you translating some of my work—though I'll let you and MaryLover work that out between the two of you. I'm not sure if there might be some stories she isn't planning on translating or not. I'm honored that you would consider my work good enough to translate. And you've started reading Descent::beams happily::

**Nao.KxR:** ::grins:: I think Lisa should watch out for you ;)  
_::sonrisa__s:: pienso que es Lisa la que debería cuidarse de ti ;)_

**ierelin: **I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. Thank you for reading. :)  
_Estoy tan feliz que estés disfrutan__do de la historia. Gracias or leer. :)_

**Shao:** I'm glad you have enjoyed both this story and Future Memories. :) And you're right, reading something in your own language is so much easier (I get headaches after a while when I read in Japanese hehe).  
_Me alegra que hayas disfrutado __de esta historia y de Future Memories. :) Y tienes razón, leer algo en tu propio idioma es mucho más fácil (A mí me dan dolores de cabeza luego de un rato cuando leo en Japonés jeje)._

_-_

¿Quieren dejarle un último review a ZaKai, a mí? Bueno, última oportunidad. Yo como siempre los enviaré traducidos a ZaKai y cuando ella los conteste les enviaré un PM o un email a sus correos electrónicos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

-


End file.
